A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between the Uzumaki Family, will include Hinata, Naruto, Boruto, etc. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.
1. Boruto x Hinata

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

This chapter has been updated with edits.

* * *

 **Tale 2: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance I**

 **Series: Naruto/Boruto  
** **Pairing: Hinata x Boruto**

Boruto disliked his father. He didn't hate him, but he certainly wasn't fond of him either. It wasn't because he was a bad person or a bad father. Boruto's dislike of him was of his position. He was the Hokage. As such, he had a load of responsibility that caused him to spend less and less time with his family. That's the part he disliked about his father. It was work, work and even more work. He understood the responsibilities that the Hokage had, but he felt that it was still a poor excuse to spend time with him. Spend time with his daughter, Boruto's sister, Himawari. Spend time with his wife, Boruto's mother, Hinata.

Boruto frowned as he sat on his bed in his room. He was upset over something that happened in school and needed someplace to cool off. He didn't hate school, but there were days when he wished he didn't have to go or days where he wanted to leave class early and get away from the noise and frustration. He turned his head at the small breeze coming from the window that he opened to get inside his room. He sighed and stood up. He was getting kind of hungry. He opened the door and started heading towards the kitchen, but then he heard a noise. He stopped and turned his head. He could hear the noise coming in the direction of his parents room. Being the curious kid he was, he made his way towards the noise.

He walked softly to avoid making unnecessary noises that might alert the possibly intruder. If it was a burglar, he would need to be stealthy. He made it to the door and he was sure the noise was coming from his parent's bedroom. He leaned against the wall. He bent down door and grabbed the door knob and turned it as quietly as he could. He peeked through the small opening, expecting a burglar, but instead he got something he never thought he would ever see.

Eyes widening and cheeks becoming flustered, his eyes could not believe the sight of his own mother pleasuring herself right on her bed. The noise he was hearing was his own mother's moans from her masturbation session. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His conscious was telling him to close the door, go back to his room and escape through the window as quietly as possible and forget what he saw. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off his mother rubbing her womanhood with one hand and massaging one of her large breasts with the other.

"Aaaahhh..." Hinata moaned. She was completely unaware of Boruto's presence. Boruto was both stunned and fascinated at the sight of his mother pleasuring herself. He felt his crotch tighten and gritted his teeth softly. His eyes were unable to leave his mother's moment of pleasure.

Hinata moaned again as she inserted her fingers inside her folds and threw her head back. She gave her breast a squeeze and then pulled it slightly to intensify her pleasure.

Boruto panted softly as his face was completely flustered. The erection in his pants was begging to be free from its confinement. Taking a risk, he lowered his hand into his pants and grabbed his member and slowly stroked it. It felt weird for Boruto. He did masturbate before. Something he experienced about a year ago when he found a certain magazine in an alleyway while cutting school. He took it home and experienced his very first masturbation session and orgasm. Ever since then, he has masturbated plenty of times, sometimes he thought about the females in his class and occasionally some of the older woman living in Konoha. However, never once he thought about his mother. She never was an option...at least until this very moment. The sight of seeing his mother doing something he never thought she did was both weird and hot. His kind and pure hearted mother. Now he knew and it excited him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mother let out a loud scream. Thinking his mother was finished or he got caught, he quickly stepped away from the door and quietly bolted towards his room and jumped out the window. He didn't know if his mother knew he was there, but he couldn't let that stop him from running away. Hiding his erection with his hands, he hid in a tree, about one house away from his, and panted. He grabbed his chest and felt his heart beat so fast. He looked down and saw his erection was still alive and throbbing. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to relieve himself, but he did not want to do it in a tree. He thought about a place he could do it and could only figure out one place.

He headed to a public bathroom, entered a stall, closed the door and relieved himself, thinking of his own mother while doing so. For the very first time.

 **X**

After relieving himself and walking around with his thoughts for about a couple of hours, he went back home. He entered the front door and was immediately greeted by his mother, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Boruto, did you have fun in school?" Boruto froze in place. His mind quickly thought back to what he saw earlier that day. His face became a little red and he turned his head to look away from his mother.

"I-It was fine!" He told her. Hinata was a bit surprised by the way he reacted and how he raised his voice.

"Boruto? Is something wrong?" She asked and her son shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing." He replied with some stuttering. "I'm just going to my room." He walked past her. He looked stiff, but thankfully his mother didn't question it.

"O-Okay...do you want some snacks?" She asked, confused by her son's actions.

"No, it's fine!" He told her without stopping. He entered his room and closed door.

Hinata stood there, confused and a small frown on her face. "Boruto..." She whispered his name. She then walked towards the kitchen.

 **X**

When Boruto closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a big sigh. "Crap..." He cursed under his breath. 'I can't even look at her without thinking about her doing...' He shook his head, trying his best to forget about it. However, he just couldn't and it frustrated him. 'No...I can't think about her like that...shes my own mother...' He told himself. 'Even is she is sexy...and beautiful...and such big boobs...no! Stop it!' He jumped onto his bed and screamed in his pillow.

He turned his head to the side and frowned as he stared at the wall. He turned to the table next to his bed and saw the family picture he kept on it. His eyes immediately went to his mothers and he felt extremely awkward. 'Damn it...' He grabbed his head and pulled his hair in frustration. 'Come on...think about something else...' He thought about everything that could distract him from images of his mother, but no matter what he thought about, it always ended up back to her. He groaned in frustration again in his pillow.

"Boruto?" His eyes widened when he heard his mother call for him just outside his door.

"Y-Yeah!" He called back in a hurry.

"I'm going to pick up Himawari, I'll be back soon, okay?" Hinata told him.

"O-Okay!"

"I'll be back soon. Then we'll we have dinner. Your father will be joining us tonight." At the mention of his father, he frowned.

"Are you sure? Last time you said that..."

"This time he promised he'll make it." Hinata answered.

"Yeah...like the last time..." Boruto whispered softly, his disappointment clearly heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm going. Be back soon." Hinata told him.

"Okay...Okaa-san." He told her. He stayed still and waited until her footsteps couldn't be heard in anymore. He heard a clicking sound and that told him she was gone.

Sighing, he got up from his bed and opened the door. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He headed toward the kitchen to grab a snack when he stopped just outside his parent's room. He looked towards the door. The same door he peeked at his own mother. Frowning, he walked towards it and opened it. He took a look inside and the first thing he saw was that the bed was cleaned up and any evidence of what his mother did was gone. He walked inside and stood in front of the bed. He took a glance and saw that it really did look like nothing happened on it. In fact, there even new sheets.

'Why...am I here...?' He wondered and looked around the room. He took a sniff and could smell his mother's scent, but also the scent of his father which made him angry. 'Otou-san...you...' He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when a thought hit him. 'Wait a minute...could...Okaa-san be doing that because...he's never around...?' The thought made him angry. 'Damn him...' He wanted to punch a wall, but resisted.

Sighing, he turned back around to look at the room again. His eyes wandered all around the room and then stopped at a drawer. He looked at it for a few seconds and then walked towards it. He stood in front of it and started to feel nervous. 'I shouldn't...but...' His mind was slowly being clouded with his hormones. He lifted his hand to reach for a particular drawer. He hesitated slightly, but opened the drawer and his eyes widened at what he saw. His mother's panties. There were several different kinds with different patterns and colors. He gulped. 'I shouldn't...it makes me a creep...but...' His mind was fighting with his body and his body was clearly winning. His hand reached inside the drawer and grabbed one of the panties. He was amazed at how soft the texture felt in his hands as he observed the purple colored garments.

'W-Wow...' He thought. He truly felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help it. After everything he's seen today and everything he thought about, he didn't mind feeling like one. He decided to do something risky and brought the purple colored panties towards his nose and took a long sniff. 'Damn it...I can't believe I'm doing this...' He took another sniff and the smell of his mother filled his nostrils and he shuddered. He placed a hand on the top of the drawer to steady himself as he took another sniff. 'Damn it...' He felt his crotch once again tighten. He looked down and saw that his erection was once again pleading to be released from its prison.

Knowing there was no one home, he took his free hand and dropped his pants. Once they were down, he let out a sigh of relief. His erection was finally free. He took a hold of it and started stroking it as he took his mother's panties and placed them in front of his nose. He took sniff after sniff, all while he stroking his penis.

Despite his own inner protests, he would not deny the fact that this felt incredible and very different compared to all the other times he's masturbated. He panted as he continued to stroke and sniff her panties. He could feel some of his pre-cum escape from his tip and he then decided to get a bit bold. He took the panties and wrapped them around his erection and started stroking once again. Boruto moaned at the sensation of the soft texture of his mother's panties on his erection. 'W-Wow...this feels so good...' He quickened his strokes as he felt his orgasm approaching.

All his mind could think of was his upcoming orgasm and he completely forget where he was and what he was using to pleasure himself. He gave a few more strokes and then he came. He moaned loudly and his semen came out in spurts. He groaned and threw his head back from the shear pleasure of his ejaculation. Some managed to get on her panties, but some unfortunately landed on the drawer and floor. However, he was not concerned about any of that, consumed by his orgasm.

'W-Wow...' He thought as he opened his eyes slightly and stared up at the ceiling. He panted heavily as he grabbed the drawer with one hand to steady himself. It was the best orgasm he's had in his young life. However, he never imagined it would come from thinking of his mother or from rubbing her panties on his cock for that matter.

As Boruto was trying to settle down and come down from his high, he was unaware of a second presence nearby. That presence was just outside the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. It was none other than Boruto's mother, Hinata. She had a hand clamped over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. '...N-No way...Boruto...is masturbating...with my underwear...' She was completely stunned. 'B-But how...why...when did this start happening...when did he start to...' She had so many questions, yet no where close to any answers. She didn't expect to find herself in this situation. She came back because she forgot something in her room and when she got there, she saw him begin to drop his pants. She didn't know how to react, so she hid and put a hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping. She basically witnessed her son's entire jerk off session.

Not knowing what to do she stood next to the door and observed. She was speechless. She took a peek to see what he was doing now and saw that he was finished. This became her cue to leave. She quietly walked away and left the house. On her way to pick up her daughter, she could not erase the image of her son masturbating with her panties from her mind. She didn't know what to do. She could ask Naruto, but she wondered how he would react. She knew he was busy. She didn't want to distract him from his Hokage work with something that she knew it was her duty as well. She had to figure this out by herself.

She wasn't sure how to go about this though. She knew that eventually, her son will start to experiment with masturbation and everything that came with it. However, she wasn't as fully prepared as she thought she was. She knew, as his mother, she had to talk to him about this. She made her decision. She was going to talk to him tonight. After dinner and after tucking Himawari to bed. She would even try asking Naruto to join her in this discussion. 'I just hope he isn't too tired...' She also hoped that he was going to be there tonight.

 **X**

The Uzumaki family sat on the table with their dinner in front of them. Everyone was there...except for the father. Boruto frowned as he was upset over his father breaking yet another promise. Himawari wasn't as upset as her brother was, but even she hoped her father would join them for dinner. Hinata looked at her two children and understood their expressions. When she received the call from her husband that something important came up, she knew he wasn't going to be home tonight...again.

However, this time, there was something else on her mind and that took precedent over her husband's absence. When she returned home from picking up Himawari, both her and Boruto made eye contact with each other and it was extremely awkward. Boruto quickly rushed to his room, leaving a confused Himawari and a conflicted Hinata in the hallway. Himawari didn't know why her brother acted like that and went to his door to find out why. Hinata on the other hand headed to her room and look over at the drawer where she saw her son masturbate to her panties. She noticed that he cleaned the semen that got on the drawer, but the smell still lingered. She opened her drawer and noticed that the purple panties he used to jerk off were gone. She later found them in the garbage.

Even as they sat at the dinner table there was some awkwardness between the mother and son. When Boruto would look up from his food to make eye contact with his mom, he would quickly avert his gaze somewhere else. Hinata wasn't as awkward, but even she felt embarrassed to look at him. The two didn't say anything to each other, only answering to Himawari when she talked to either of them. Himawari noticed and felt the awkwardness between them, but thought nothing of it as she told them about her day.

 **X**

After dinner was over, Hinata was busy washing the dishes when she felt nervous. She was about to have her talk with her son about what transpired earlier today. She didn't feel this nervous for a long time, but she knew she had to do this. She just wished her husband was here with her. However, he wasn't and it was up to her now. She understood. Her son, however did not and she could feel his frustration about it every time Naruto's name was mentioned. But that was something to discuss another time.

Once she finished with the dishes, she took a look at the time. It was getting close to Himawari's bed time. She went to go see Himawari and smiled at her daughter. She made sure she took a bath and cleaned her teeth before tucking her into her bed. Hinata watched with a smile as she quickly fell asleep. She closed the door and let out a sigh. It was time. She really felt nervous, but she had to this. Gathering up her courage, she walked to Boruto's room and knocked on his door.

"Boruto...can you open up?" She asked. She heard some movement and waited patiently until her son opened the door. When he finally did, he opened it slightly and tried to look up at her, but she noticed he turned his head again.

"W-What is it?" Boruto asked, his voice a tiny bit shaky.

"Can you come with me? Please?" She asked softly. Boruto stiffened a little, but nodded his head. Hinata gave him a soft smile and the two of them walked down the hallway to her room.

When Boruto saw where they were going, he felt extremely nervous. 'Oh no...why are we going there? Did she find out? B-But I cleaned everything and threw away the evidence...no calm down...' He told himself. His mind was trying to calm himself down and before he knew it, there inside her room.

"Can you sit on the bed?" Boruto stiffened, but nodded slowly. He nervously walked to the bed and sat down. Hinata closed the door for privacy and then followed Boruto, sitting down next to him.

When Boruto felt the mattress move, he clenched his fists and froze in place. His entire body felt hot and tremble at the thought of being caught. 'Oh no...she knows...no calm down...she can't possibly know...yeah just play it cool...'

Hinata noticed how stiff and nervous her son was. She knew she had to tread carefully in their conversation. It didn't help that she was nervous too. However, she was the adult and she needed to confront her son about this. She needed to let him know, that no matter what, she would still love him.

"B-Boruto..." She began.

"Yes!" He screamed.

"It's okay, Boruto. Please, calm down." She tried to reassure her son. "You're not in trouble." Boruto took a deep breath. When Hinata saw him calm down, she placed her hands on her lap. "Boruto...I...I saw something today that we should discuss." When Boruto heard those words, his heart raced. He could hear the beating of his heart as his body felt cold.

'Oh no...she knows...I'm dead...' He closed his eyes tightly and waited to hear his punishment.

"I-I...may not know what you are going through...as a boy going through p-puberty...but everything you are doing is just a part of growing up and its normal..." Boruto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his mother. He saw her face was slightly red as she stared at the floor. The warm light from the bed side lamp illuminated her face, making her look beautiful. "...it's normal and something every boy your age goes through..."

Boruto stared at his mother and realized she was giving him 'the talk'. He could see how nervous she was talking to him about it and this made him nervous as well. He knew about 'the talk' and what it entailed. However, he never expected his mother to talk to him about it. It wasn't something she was supposed to do...it was his father's job. This made Boruto feel anger towards his father. 'Damn it...'

Hinata fiddled around with her skirt. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the discussion. However, she took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. She felt nervous at the idea of bringing up what she saw earlier. "Boruto...the truth is...I did see you do you know what...but I also saw something else...I don't really know how to respond to it, but..." Boruto's eyes widened when he realized where she was going with this. "...but I just want to tell you that I'm not angry with you...I mean...like I said, it's natural for boys to do such things...I don't know if they do it with their mother's u-u-underwear, but I'm not mad..." She told him. Her voice was shaking and you can tell how nervous she was about this conversation.

Boruto felt shook and completely embarrassed that he was caught jerking off with his mother's panties. He felt embarrassed, but there was another feeling inside him that was beginning to take over. 'I...'

"I'm sure you were just curious...I'm sure if your father was here to help then maybe..." The moment she mentioned his father, that feeling that he held back took over. It was frustration. He suddenly stood up, surprising Hinata. "B-Boruto...?"

"It's his fault..." He muttered.

"H-Huh?" She blinked at him as he clenched his fists.

"It's his fault...it's your fault..." He spoke. "He's never around...hes always doing this and doing that and hes never spending time with us...it's his fault..."

"B-Boruto...what are you-"

"It's his fault!" He shouted, surprising her. "It's always his fault. It's his fault for never spending time with us. Always Hokage this and Hokage that...I hate it." He confessed.

"Boruto, please calm down. Your father..." He turned around to face his mother, a frown and anger shown on his face.

"It's because of him you're lonely, right Okaa-san?" He suddenly asked her.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Hinata became worried.

"I saw you..." He whispered.

"Saw me? What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I saw you...on that bed..." He pointed his finger behind her. "I saw you...earlier today..." Hinata's eyes widened. She knew what he was referring to. "You were doing the same thing..."

"Boruto...how do you...?"

"I cut school...I came home to cool my head and I came home...when I left my room, I heard noises and I followed them...I saw you...you were masturbating...weren't you, Okaa-san?" Hinata was both shocked and afraid. How could she not notice he was home? How could she be so careless? Hinata didn't know what to do now. She was not expecting this.

"I..."

"I never once thought you do something like that...I thought you were done with that...but when I saw you...I couldn't help it...I couldn't keep my eyes off you...I...I'm a terrible son..." He clenched his fists in anger and shame.

"N-No, you're not a terrible son...if anything I'm a terrible mother..."

"NO!" He shouted causing Hinata to jump slightly. "You did nothing wrong! You are always so kind, so caring...like you said, its normal...but you...for you to do something like that...it's his fault..." Boruto seethed. Hinata started to worry. "He's never here...he's never around...you're lonely and you doing something like that is wrong...he should be here to help you...to not make you lonely..." Boruto felt completely frustrated. "I don't want you to be lonely...you shouldn't be lonely..."

"Boruto..."

"Because of what I saw...I did what I did and I couldn't help myself...I thought of you...even I know it's wrong...but I did it anyway...I'm horrible..." He paused as the room became quiet. "But he's even worse...I hate him for making you lonely..."

"No, please don't hate your father...please..." Hinata pleaded. Boruto looked at her and could hear the sadness in her voice. He could sense that she was going to cry. He knew she wouldn't...because she was strong. He did not deserve her kindness, her strength.

'Damn him...if he can't...then...' Boruto stayed silent. His silence scared her.

"B-Boruto..." She called out to him softly.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration and did something neither of them couldn't believe. Without any warning, Boruto jumped his mother, grabbing her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. She screamed from the sudden action and looked up at her son.

"B-Boruto! What are you...?" Hinata screamed as she felt her son's grip on her wrists tighten.

"Damn it..." He cried in frustration. "It's all his fault...it's not fair to you..." Hinata felt something wet hit her face. Boruto was crying. "It's not fair to you...it's really not..." He told her, his voice cracking a bit.

"Boruto..." She didn't like this. She didn't like seeing her son cry. With so much pain and confusion. Yes, she thought Naruto should spend more time with them. With their kids...with her. However, he was Hokage and that was so much responsibility. She understood. It was a dream he worked his entire life for. She couldn't take that away from him. He was living his dream. There was also the fact that he never grew up with parents, so it was hard for him to bond with his kids, when he never had something similar. She knew...that's why she could never hate him. Right now, she did not want her son to hate him. She really didn't.

Was she lonely? Did she want to spend more time with her husband? To help her with her needs? Of course she did. She wanted to spend one of those nights with him again. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time they had sex. She wasn't sure. She knew it must have been so long...otherwise she wouldn't have masturbated in her room...and Boruto would have never seen her.

"I don't want to hate him...I want him to come back...to spend time with us...but I hate him for making you lonely..." He continued. She felt her own tears run down her cheeks, saddened by how sad his voice sounded. "That's why..." Her eyes widened when he let go of one of her wrists and suddenly grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze.

"Hnnng..." She moaned at his action, but quickly recovered. "Wait! Boruto! Stop it!" She placed her free hand on his shoulder to push him away.

Gritting his teeth, he gave her breast another squeeze and started moving it in circles. Hinata moaned. "That's why...I...don't want you to be lonely anymore...even if you hate me for this...I don't want you to be lonely anymore!" He told her emphatically as he let go of her breast, grabbed her wrist again and then lowered himself to plant his lips on hers. Hinata's eyes widened as large as physically possible. Her iris' shrunk from the shock. Her son, her own flesh and blood, the person she gave birth to, was kissing her. She was completely frozen. This was wrong on so many levels. She needed to move him, to get him off of her. Once she was able to move her body again, she used her strength to free her wrists from his hands and she pushed Boruto away.

"Boruto! Stop this! This is wrong! I'm your mother!" She screamed at her son. He stared at her with widened eyes. Boruto knew his mother could get angry, but this was the first time he ever saw her this angry. "We can't do this. Let's just...let's just forget this happened, okay?"

Boruto lowered his head and hid his eyes from her. "I'm sorry..."

Hinata sighed. "It's okay...please let's just..."

"I'm sorry...but...I can't...I know its wrong...but I can't..." Hinata eyes widened again as he tackled her once more and kissed her again. Hinata started to struggled, but he somehow became stronger. He grabbed her wrists again and pinned them to the bed, right next to he head. Hinata's sounds of protests were muffled by the kiss. She tried to pry him off again, but he suddenly was stronger, felt heavier and wouldn't budge.

'Why? Why can't I get him off of me?' She wondered. She struggled against him, trying to pry his hands off her wrists and even started kicking her legs around. Yet, he still wouldn't budge. 'Why...' Boruto continued to kiss her, pushing his lips against hers as he held onto her struggling body. Hinata continued to struggle, but her movements were becoming less and less powerful. Less frequent. It was then that she realized. It wasn't Boruto who was becoming stronger...she was becoming weaker. Her body was slowly getting weaker. Almost as if her body was losing to a feeling she was not supposed to have.

Boruto noticed that she was making less movement, but that didn't stop him from continuing to keep his lips against hers. Deciding to take another step forward, he moved his tongue towards her lips, demanding an entrance into her mouth. Hinata noticed this and closed her eyes to fight back the sudden temptation to let him inside. Boruto felt her resistance and tried to get her to open up by suddenly sucking on her bottom lip. Surprised by her son's counter move, she tried her hardest to hold back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on fighting the temptation. However, it soon was to much to bear and she opened her mouth. When she did, Boruto inserted his tongue into her mouth and roamed around it until it danced around with her own tongue. Hinata couldn't suppress the sudden moan from escaping and it was at that point she finally stopped struggling.

'Okaa-san...' Boruto opened his eyes to look at her. Boruto was now suddenly french kissing his own mother and he had to admit, it felt incredible.

'Why...why is this happening...' Hinata wondered as she succumb to the kiss. 'I shouldn't be doing this...I shouldn't be feeling this way...so why...' Her mind knew this was wrong on so many levels, but it was her body that was going against it. She then thought back to what Boruto said. Was it really all true? Was she so lonely that she masturbated to fill her needs? Was it really not enough? Did she really need to have sex to completely fill her needs? The warmth of another? 'No...it can't be...' She rejected the thought. She had to, otherwise she would lose to the temptation that was recently forcing her way through her body. However, her body was telling her something else. Her body was telling her the truth and she did not want to admit it.

Boruto wasn't sure how long he kissed his mother, but he needed air and he was sure she needed it as well. He was afraid though, that if he pulled away, she would push him off again, yell at him and then tell his father. His lungs would not allow him to stay in this position forever and he eventually pulled away. They both took a deep breath as a trail of saliva connected the two. They both panted and took shallow breaths while staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"O-Okaa-san..." Her son muttered.

"Boruto..." She did the same. "We shouldn't be doing this..." She tried again to stop him.

"I know...I know it's wrong...but it doesn't feel that way Okaa-san..." He replied and lowered himself down to her. "I know...but I don't want to stop either..." He said before kissing her again. Hinata moaned, cursing her body for reacting in such a way. She lost control of her body and surprising herself when she kissed him back.

Boruto felt a sense of joy when his mother started to kiss him back. He kissed her as passionately as he could. He gave her all the love he had for her in that kiss. He never kissed anyone before, but he has seen other people do it. He was acting on instinct and he assumed by his mother's reactions, he was a pretty good kisser. His mothers lips tasted a lot like strawberries and it felt quite addicting. He leaned in closer to her and when he did, he suddenly felt the sensation of her bust making contacting with his chest, causing him to moan in delight.

Hinata wanted to reject the pleasure. The make out session she was having with her son made it hard for her to do so. She didn't understand why, but it was making her body want more. It was so overpowering and overbearing that she couldn't resist. She felt him lean closer to her and his body pressed against her breasts. Her body reacted again and the pleasure intensified all over her body. 'Why...' She kept asking herself. She really did wonder why. She knew the answer, her body was telling her it, but she didn't want to admit it. 'Why does it feel so good? Why...?' She moaned into her son's mouth as he pulled away.

"Okaa-san...don't be lonely anymore...please...I want to help you...please let me help..." He asked her and she looked at him with sad expression.

"Boruto...I...I do feel lonely...my body feels lonely...I want you to help, but this isn't something we should be doing...my body shouldn't be reacting this way...why...?" Boruto leaned down and laid his head next to her head and moved his lips toward her ear.

"I don't quite understand myself, but let me help you...please..." He whispered in her ear and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Boruto..." He lifted his head to look at her and then the two kissed once again as he pressed himself closer against his mother. Hinata knew this was wrong...knew this shouldn't be something a mother and son should be doing...but her body was betraying her...her body was telling her to go with it...to follow along with it...and so..she did. They broke the kiss as they looked at each other one more time before Hinata gave him a soft smile. "My body...it needs this...I can't fight it anymore...I can't..." This was all Boruto needed to hear before he kissed her again and let go of her wrists. Once free, Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around her son's neck and full committed herself to the kiss and to the pleasure.

'Okaa-san...Okaa-san...' Boruto was ecstatic. He didn't remember the last time he was this happy. It felt weird that kissing his mother was the reason why he was this happy, but he didn't care anymore. He decided to throw away the thoughts of how wrong this was, how taboo it was. At least for just this night, he wanted to not only be happy, but help his mother be happy, in a way his father couldn't.

When they broke the kiss, Hinata smiled at her son and then moved her hands to the hem of her light blue blouse. Boruto watched in awe, arousal and excitement as his mother lifted her blouse over her head and revealing her lacy pink bra to her son.

Boruto knew his mother was well endowed. He knew her breasts were huge and surely envied by many woman of Konoha. He knew how many men thought his father was lucky to have a woman like Hinata as his wife. She was beautiful, her proportions were perfect and she looked like a Goddess. Now, for the first time, Boruto was seeing her for the first time in a way that only his father ever saw before. Now that he saw her body, he disliked his father even more for ignoring someone like her. However, tonight, she was revealing herself to him and he was not gonna waste his opportunity.

Hinata looked at her son and saw the same look she saw many men give her body. She knew she was beautifully, but she was always never confident about it. She was a shy girl, she wouldn't deny that and her shyness made her try to cover up her body as much as she could to avoid those leering gazes. Yet, the expression her son was making was similar to the expression her husband made when he first saw them. She giggled at how similar the two of them were. She did, however feel a bit more excited showing herself to her son. Maybe it was her body causing this feeling, like it has been since her son first kissed her. Regardless of the reason, she wanted to be touched by him.

"Boruto..." She whispered his name as he was removed from his trance to look at her. "Go ahead...touch them..." Boruto gulped as his face became red. With her permission granted, Boruto lifted his arms and placed his small hands on her breasts.

"W-Wow..." He whispered in awe. He was truly amazed at how soft her skin and the fabric of her bra felt against his hands. It was almost like he was touching two large marshmallows and was taken back at how small his hands were compared to them. He squeezed his hands softly and this elicited a small moan from his mother. He found the sound that she made to be one of his favorite sounds he's ever heard. He wanted to hear it from her again. He gave her breasts another squeeze and she moaned once again. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. Taking it a step further, he moved her breasts with small circular motions. Hinata kept on moaning with his movements, loving the way his hands felt against her breasts. Boruto's eyes locked on to her breasts in awe as he squeezed them against each other, emphasizing the how beautiful and how big they were. He squeezed them softly at times but never stopped his movements.

Hinata was feeling strange from her son's treatment of her breasts and she was enjoying every moment of it. His hands were small, but that didn't stop the pleasure she felt. She couldn't help moan and let some small screams escape from her lips. If there was one thing that made it disappointing, it was the bra that prevented her from feeling her son's hands completely on her breasts. After a couple of more seconds, Hinata placed her hands on his to stop him. When Boruto saw this, he was worried she was ending this, but felt relieved when she smiled at him.

"Let me just remove this..." She said and went behind her back to unclasp her bra. Boruto's eyes widened when he heard the snapping noise. He gulped in anticipation to what was coming next. Hinata moved her hands to move them toward her breasts and held the bra against her. She smiled at him again. "Do you...want to see them?" She asked and Boruto nodded instantly. Chuckling at his eagerness, she removed her bra and tossed it to the floor.

"W-Wow...they look...amazing..." Boruto stared in awe as he now had a perfect view of her exposed breasts. This was the first time he has ever seen breasts on a real person and it was truly a sight to behold. Her pink nipples were hard from her arousal and were begging to be manhandled by him.

"Thank you." Hinata chuckled and thanked him for the compliment. "So, what are you waiting for?" Boruto quickly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he continued his circular movements from before. This time, however, feeling nothing but her skin made it so much different and more incredible against his hands. Her reaction was greater as well and it too was because of how great his hands felt against her flesh. It was a completely different feeling. "Aaah...Boruto..."

"Okaa-san...they feel incredible..." He told her.

"Yeah...your hands feel incredible too." She let out a small scream when he gave her breasts a squeeze.

Boruto was glad his mother felt the same. His eyes soon gazed upon her perky nipples and he couldn't fight back the temptation anymore. Lowering himself, he took one of her breasts and planted his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it. Hinata let out a loud scream at the feeling of his warm mouth over her teat. She could feel him moving his tongue around her nipple and around the areola. He would, at times, flick his tongue against the tip of her nipple, earning several more moans from his mother.

"Okaa-san..." He moaned her name as he pulled away from her breast and immediately attacked the other, giving it the same treatment. Hinata could only moan in pure bliss at how good her son was making her feel. She placed a hand behind his head and grabbed his hair as she pushed him closer. Taking his hand, he placed it on her free breasts and helped him move in circular motions. However, this time, he squeezed her nipple in between his fingers and at times gave it a pull. She would scream in pleasure when he did that.

"Ahhh...Boruto...this is amazing..." She said while letting out a scream in between her words. He truly was making her feel incredible and the proof was how wet she was becoming in her groin area. Boruto switched breasts again and he continued to suck on them, while using his mouth to pull her breasts slightly. "Ahhhh...Boruto..." She moaned.

Her son let go of her breast with a pop and licked around her nipple before lifting his head and looked at her. "Okaa-san..." He said and saw her bliss filled expression. She looked like she was on cloud nine and it made Boruto very aroused. He smiled warmly at her and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Okaa-san...it feels tight..." He told her and at first, she was confused on what he was referring to, but then felt something touch against her stomach and realized what he meant.

Smiling at him, she leaned her head up towards him and finally initiated a kiss with her son. "I see...then let me help you..." She told him in a seductive voice that sent chills down his spine. He nodded his head and and got off of her and laid down on the bed. Hinata sat up and looked at his crotch to see something trying to break free from his pants. Smiling, she moved until she hovered over his erection. "Looks like he wants to come out." She said and placed her hands on his pants. Boruto felt his face get warm as he helped his mom take off his pants. She threw his pants onto the floor behind her and saw one final article of clothing blocking her view of her son's penis.

Before she decided on removing his underwear, she reached out and rubbed her hand on his erection and he reacted accordingly by moaning. "Okaa-san..." Hinata smiled at her son and rubbed his erection.

"I wonder how big it is..." She said tried to guess based on how his erection felt like against her hand.

"Okaa-san...it's tight..." Boruto told her. Seeing how painful it must have been for her son, she finally lowered his underwear and his erection sprang upward. Hinata's eyes were glued to his erection and took a mental picture of it. It was not as big as Naruto's, but that was understandable for someone his age. However, she can see that it looked rather big for his age and she wa sboth surprised and grateful at how well he was growing. His foreskin still covered his mushroom shaped head and she knew she had to fix that.

Boruto on the other hand was flustered as his own mother was staring at his erection. He felt embarrassed by her gaze, but also aroused as his penis twitched with excitement. He watched with anticipation as his mother wrapped her hand around his penis and he let out a moan. Hinata slowly moved her hand up, sliding her thumb against the underside of his penis. He clenched the sheets below him. The difference between her hand and his own was basically incomparable. It was a completely different feeling having someone else stroke his penis. Hinata gave him a couple of strokes until his pre-cum leaked out and lubricated his skin.

She smiled at her son and was glad he was growing like any healthy young boy. "Boruto...this might hurt a little..." She warned him, but he was too focused on his own feeling of pleasure that he didn't hear her. Once Hinata felt his penis was lubricated enough, she slowly started to peel back his foreskin, the tip of the mushroom shaped head revealing itself to her. She heard him hiss and grip the sheets tighter, but she continued anyway knowing it was only a temporary pain he just had to deal with. She kept peeling back the skin until finally, the head of his penis was free. She moved her hand up and touched the tip with her fingers, which caused her son to let out a scream for the first time that night.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...that feels so good..." Hinata smiled and went back to stroking his penis with her hand. She moved her hand in a nice pace that wasn't too fast or too slow and Boruto was glad that she did. If she went a bit faster, he might have had an orgasm right away. Hinata continued her strokes before decided to take the next step. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against the bed, and licked his tip. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed, surprised at her sudden action. Hinata licked the tip and around it, tasting his pre-cum and finding the taste to be quite enjoyable. She continued her strokes around his shaft while moving her tongue around the tip. She then slid down his shaft and licked the underside of his cock. Boruto's hands turned white at how hard he gripped the sheet, feeling the pressure build up in his groin.

Hinata giggled when she felt his penis twitch, knowing what that probably meant. "Are you ready, Boruto?" She told him and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. She smiled and gave him one more stroke before engulfing his penis into her mouth. Boruto open his eyes as wide as he could as he arched his back. The warmth feeling of his own mother's mouth around his penis was other worldly. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

Hinata was over joyed by his reaction as she sucked on his cock and laced her tongue around his shaft. She slowly moved up until just the tip was in her mouth and quickly went back down, taking his entire penis into her mouth. "Aahhh...wow, this...this is incredible, Okaa-san..." She heard him yell. She started to bob her head on his penis with a slow and steady pace. She would lick the tip of his penis when she reached the apex of it, swirling her tongue in small circles. She felt his cock twitch and she knew that he was close to release. This was his first ever blow job and someone as young as him wouldn't last as long as someone else would who has had experience. She was still impressed with how long he was able to last so far, making her proud of his stamina and aroused at the thought of a long he might last during sex. She soon started to move a bit faster. Her nose touching his pelvis every time she took his entire length into her mouth. Boruto gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back as hard as he could. However, he was losing the fight and he grabbed the back of his mother's head as he thrusted slightly upwards to her. "Ah! Okaa-san...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

'Go Boruto...give me it...give me all of it...' She urged him with her thoughts as he gripped her hair and finally ejaculated. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his warm essence shoot up from his penis and into her mouth. The amount of semen he shot slightly surprised her. She started to swallow some of as it continued to fill her mouth. Boruto let out a scream when his orgasm hit as he felt himself emptying into his mother's mouth.

Boruto thrusted a couple of times against her mouth as he slowly finished unloading. He laid back down on the bed as the last few spurts escaped and he stayed in a moment of pure bliss. Hinata opened her eyes slightly and when she felt the last of his sperm come out, she slowly moved upward and bobbed her head a couple of times to clean his penis before letting go. She sat up and swallowed everything that was leftover in her mouth. She looked down at her son and smiled at him.

"O-Okaa-san..." Boruto panted as he looked up at his mother. The light from the night lamp was the only thing that illuminated the room and it honestly made his mother look absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. Her large breasts were perfect and completely in his sights. He couldn't believe he sucked on them only moments ago. He wanted to play with them again. He got his wish when his mother hovered above him and felt her breasts press against his chest as she leaned down and kissed him.

They both moaned as their tongues danced against each other. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "So...how was it?" She asked.

"Incredible..." He told her and she giggled.

"I see..." She leaned in for another soft kiss. She lifted herself off of Boruto and his eyes dropped down to her breasts. Without warning, he lifted his head and took her breast in his mouth. She squealed when he did so, surprised, but chuckled as she let her son suck on her breast again. She placed a hand behind his head and pushed him forward as he grab the other breast with his hand and massaged it. Boruto licked around her nipple before taking a small bite of it, earning another squeal of surprise from his mother. "Ahhh, Boruto..." She loved it when he started to nibble on her perky teat. She could feel her womanhood coated with her secretion. She needed something inside her and for one reason or the other, she wanted it more than ever. She wanted her son to fill this need.

Boruto felt his mother pull his hair slightly and he let go of his mother's breast. "Okaa-san...?" He watched as she straightened her back up and rubbed his penis until it was once again erect and stiff. She straddled him and felt his cock rub against her pelvis. Boruto became nervous as he gulped, knowing what was about to happen next. He didn't know if he was ready, but after everything that they have gone through already tonight, he wanted this. He wanted it more than ever. His cock throbbed in anticipation as his mother's half naked body put a spell on him.

"Boruto...I can't take it anymore...I need you to help me...please..." Hinata pleaded with her son as he gave her a slow nod.

"Anything for you...Okaa-san..." She smiled warmly at him as she lifted her skirt up a bit to reveal her pink panties that match her previously discarded lingerie. Boruto gulped at the sight and groaned when he felt her rub his tip against the fabric. Hinata closed her eyes and moaned as she concentrated on her moving back and forth against the head of his penis.

The need for a cock inside her was reaching a boiling point. It was then that she realized that Boruto was right. She needed this. She wanted her needs to be fulfilled. Her husband wasn't always around. When he was, he was so tired and he went straight to bed. She would masturbate to fill those needs, but it wasn't enough. However, now she was going to fill those needs and her son was going to be the one who would have the privileged to do so. She was going to do it. She was going to have sex with her son.

She stopped teasing and started to remove her skirt. She then removed her panties, threw them with her skirt to the floor and hovered above her son completely naked, exposing everything to him. "Boruto..." Her face felt warm and was red with her arousal as she bared everything to her son.

Boruto eye's widened as he saw his mother in all her naked glory. He couldn't describe her anymore than calling her beautiful She was as beautiful as a Goddess. A Goddess that his father had been neglecting. However, that was no longer going to be the case. He was going to be there for her and he always will be there to help her. With anything she asked, even if she needed him to pleasure her. Not like his workaholic father. He truly hoped his mother would let him help her again. He truly did, because he loved her very much.

He felt his body stiffen when he saw his mother hover above his erection. Her hand stroked him slowly as her pink folds rubbed against the tip. Boruto moaned at how wet and warm she was. Hinata moaned as well, the feeling of his penis making contact with heropening sent a shiver down her spine. This was it. Once she let him inside her, there was no turning back. The idea was kind of thrilling for her. "Okaa-san..." She heard him moan her name as she looked at him. "...I love you..." Her eyes widened. Those three words gave her such a warm feeling in her chest that she couldn't help but say them back.

"I love you too...Boruto..." She gave him the warmest smile of the night. Boruto smiled back as his mother couldn't take it anymore and slowly started to lower herself down on his cock. Boruto threw his head back. Only the tip entered Hinata's cavern, but that was enough to send electricity all ove rhis body. Her walls clamped against his tip, squeezing it as she felt pretty tight for someone who gave birth twice. This told Boruto how long she had been waiting to have a penis inside her and he was happy as hell to be the one to enter her after who knows how long she waited. When she started lowering herself even further, Boruto quickly grasped her thighs as he held onto them. He entered a new high he never experienced before when she engulfed his entire penis inside her.

"W-Wow..." Boruto moaned.

Hinata moaned as she felt her son's penis fill her up. 'Finally...' The thing her body was craving for was inside her and she loved it. The size; not as big as his father's, but perfect enough for her; the shape of it and how hot it felt inside her was everything she wanted after so long. Hinata and Boruto threw their heads back in bliss at finally being connected. They finally entered a forbidden area that they could never go back from. They were now committing incest and frankly, neither of them cared. Hinata needed this, wanted this and Boruto was so glad to be the one to give her what she needed. He was no longer a virgin and it was his mother who took it from him. Never did he think he was going to have his first time with his mother, but he did not regret it. He was in fact, extremely happy it was her. He loved his mother and now he was finally connected with her in the most forbidden way possible.

Hinata was finally thrilled to have a cock insider her again after so long. Masturbating was enjoyable, but nothing beat having a penis inside her. "Okaa-san...this feels...amazing..." Hinata looked down at her son and smiled. She was glad he said that.

"Yeah...it does...Boruto..." She agreed. Boruto looked up at her and was stunned by her beauty. Her walls clamped around his erection as she waited for him to get accustomed to her. When she felt like he was ready, she smiled at him. "I'm going to move now...okay, Boruto?" Her son looked at her with narrowed eyes and he gave her a nod. With his permission, Hinata moved slowly up until just his tip was inside and then back down. The sounds of their skin smacking against each other echoed throughout the room. She lifted herself up and again and back down. She took it slow at first. This was her son's first time after all and she wanted him to enjoy it as long as possible.

Boruto was elated. He moaned and let out some other noise when his mother came down on him again. The feeling was incredible, even better than the blow job she gave him moments ago. He was having sex for the first time ever and it was more than he could ever imagine it to be. Her wet cavern clamped against his erection as she started to move with a nice slow pace. She bounced on him and her entire body followed her motions. Her breasts bounced along with her waist, sometimes smacking against one another. Her short hair moved in an up and down motion and her eyes were closed to help her concentrate on not only her movements, but also the feeling of pleasure she was experiencing.

Hinata leaned forward and placed her hands on her son's chest to help balance herself. Boruto's penis felt perfect inside her, almost as if it was meant for her insides. It gave her a feeling of pleasure unlike before. She even admitted to herself that the pleasure was unlike anything her husband ever gave her. Maybe it was because how much she needed this or maybe the idea of how taboo incest was aroused her in ways she couldn't explain. Regardless of the reason, she was enjoying this so much that she almost never wanted another man's penis inside her except for her sons.

"Okaa-san...this feels amazing..." Boruto said again. He looked at her and took in everything he saw. Her bouncing breasts that were now pressed against each other, her skin glistening with sweat that made her look more beautiful than ever and the sound of their fleshes smacking one another sent a tingling sensation through his ears. She never looked so beautiful in his eyes.

"Yes, it feels so good...ahhh Boruto..." She replied back, going a bit faster. Boruto groaned as he felt another orgasm coming. He felt a bit embarrassed at how quick his second climax was coming. He wanted it to last longer, but the pressure in his stomach was becoming too much for him to hold back.

"Okaa-san...I'm going to cum again..." He warned her. Hinata was not surprised. This was his first time and she knew he wouldn't last that long. However, she wasn't close to her own. Their flesh smacked against each other faster and harder as Boruto's orgasm was going to explode at any second. "Ahhh..." When she felt his penis throb, she quickly hopped off and lowered her mouth down to his erection again and bobbed her head. "Ahhh, I'm cumming!" He shouted and shot his load once again into her mouth. She drank his sperm again and was surprised to feel his load was as big as the previous one. Just like before, she took everything and waited for his orgasm to settle down. When the last spurt came out, she slowly pulled away and wiped away the extra cum that managed to escape her lips. When Boruto came down from his high, he looked at his mother and quickly told her, "I'm sorry..."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Boruto...it was your first time, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." She crawled above him and kissed him again. "However, I still need to cum myself...one to go one more time?" Boruto quickly gave a nod as she smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you..." She turned and got on her hands and knees, pointing her wet and aching pussy towards her son. "Please Boruto..." She pleaded as she took her fingers and spread her pussy lips for him. "Help me finish..." Boruto quickly sat up and stroked his cock a few times to get it up again. When it became erect once more, he moved towards her opening and rubbed his tip against her walls. She took a hold of his penis and helped him align it towards her entrance. "Hurry...Boruto...I need you inside me..."

He didn't let her wait much longer and slowly inserted himself inside. He moaned and shuddered at the familiar feeling of his cock once again getting wrapped around by her walls. Hinata arched her back as he filled her up as deep as he could. "So tight..." He commented as he leaned a bit forward to help get as far inside her as he could.

"Hurry Boruto..." She once again pleaded with him. Boruto loved the way his mother was asking for his cock. He did as she asked and pulled back slowly and then thrust fast and hard back inside her. Hinata screamed in pleasure at his hard thrust. She gripped the sheets of the bed as Boruto continued to the same pattern; pulling out slowly and going back inside with a hard thrust. "Thats it...ahhh...Boruto...this is amazing..."

"Y-Yeah... He agreed. He placed his hands around her waist and helped her move along with his thrusts. Hinata groaned as she lowered her head to the bed, buried her face in the sheets and stuck her ass out more for her son to attack. Boruto's thrusts became faster and more of a modest pace. He placed one of his hands on her ass cheek and gave it a squeeze which earned him a squeal from his mother. Liking the sound, he did it again.

The two continued doing it doggy style for a while. Their pants, moans and the sounds of their flesh hitting one another were the only sounds echoing in the room. The warm light cast a shadow on the opposite wall, showing the forbidden love making between a mother and son. Hinata was lost in her euphoria of their love making. Nothing she ever felt in her history of making love was comparable to the incestual and forbidden coitus she was having with her son. It was definitely something she wouldn't mind doing again in the future, but for now she just wanted to savor this moment, this feeling of pleasure that only a mother and son could experience.

Boruto was doing everything in his power to make sure he gave his mother the best feeling she ever had during sex. He wanted to make sure that she forget what having sex with her father was like, even if he knew that wouldn't stop her from having sex with him anyway. After all, what they were doing was taboo in their society. No one could know what happened this night. He wished it wasn't. He wished he could openly call his mother his lover. He wished he could continue having sex with his mother without any remorse or someone telling him how wrong it was. It was so good he wondered why it was even considered taboo in the first place. It was beyond unbelievable.

Feeling he had enough of the position, he used whatever strength he had to lay her down on her side. Hinata felt him trying to change their position and gladly helped him. She laid down on her side and moved her leg over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her leg and then continued his thrusts.

"Ahhh...this feel so good...faster Boruto..." She asked and he did his best to oblige. He quicken his thrusts as her toes curled from the pleasure the new position was causing throughout her body.

Hinata was amazed at how fast and well her son moved inside her. He leaned a bit forward to try and get in as deep as he could. He wasn't hitting her cervix, but she could feel that he was very close to it. Maybe in a few years, he would finally be able to hit that pleasure spot. She chuckled a bit at the thought. If they did continue having sex with one another after tonight, the day he was able to hit her cervix would be one she couldn't wait for.

The duo continued for a while, consumed by the lust they had for one another. Eventually, Hinata felt she was getting close to her own very needed orgasm. She also expected her son to be reaching his third and possibly last one of the night as well. She took her hands and grabbed her breasts as she massaged and rubbed them herself to help reach her orgasm faster. Boruto saw this and he felt his body get excited. Her pleasuring herself gave him the energy to thrust faster inside her. He hugged her leg tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Ah, Okaa-san...I'm..." Boruto told her with a shaky voice as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Me too...I'm gonna cum too..." She replied as she removed one hand from her breast and placed a finger in her mouth. She bit down on it to prepare herself from the glorious orgasm she was expecting. She also didn't want to let out a scream so loud that it would wake her daughter or even the neighborhood and expose the forbidden love making. The two stayed in the same position for a bit while longer as they prepared themselves for their simultaneous orgasm. Hinata used her other hand to grip the sheets below her. Her orgasm was fast approaching.

Boruto's thrust started becoming erratic and the throbbing of his penis inside her told her that he was getting close as well. They both lost themselves in their euphoria to the point that Hinata forgot something very important. Boruto simply concentrated and thought about nothing except his release.

"Ah! Okaa-san! I'm cumming!" He shouted as he gave one last hard thrust and came inside her. He leaned forward to get as deep as he could and bursts of his potent seed covered her walls in white and into her womb. Hinata threw her head back as her walls clamped around his cock and she gave in to her release as well.

"Boruto!" She shouted his name as her walls tightened around him and squeezed him for everything he had. Hinata could feel his warm semen travel up and into her womb. Her insides felt so hot from his seed. It felt really incredible for her as bursts of his semen shot out from his erection.

The two of them stayed still, except for a twitch here and there, until Boruto finally emptied out everything he had. Once his cock gave one last spurt, he relaxed himself and panted. Hinata panted as well as she was slowly recovering from possibly the best orgasm she ever had. Both stayed still, trying to calm themselves down and regulate their breathing.

"That was...amazing..." Boruto commented in between his breaths. He felt his cock become limp inside her.

"Mm..." His mother agreed as her senses slowly were coming back to her. When they did, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when she realized what just happened. It wasn't the sex that troubled her, she in fact quite enjoyed herself, no the real issue was what happened in the final moments. He came inside her. Her eyes widened as she propped herself up on one elbow. She looked at her son and saw that he was still inside her. "Boruto...pull out..." He told her. Her son looked at her, but did as she said and pulled out of her.

Boruto watched as his mother placed a hand to her vagina and touched it. He then saw her eyes widened when she saw his semen start leak out of her. He then noticed her worried and horrified expression. "O-Okaa-san...?" He called out to her, feeling scared of her reaction.

"Oh no..." She said and started to panic. "You came inside me..." Boruto wasn't sure what the big deal was, but from the way she acted, he figured he did something bad.

"I...did I do something bad...?" He asked her. She looked at him and saw how afraid he was and did her best to calm herself down.

"Boruto...no...it's not your fault..." She reassured him. It truly wasn't. She was so consumed by the pleasure, the lust, that she forgot to tell him to pull out before he came. It was her fault. "...it's mine...I...it felt so good that I forgot to tell you to pull out...oh no..."

"Okaa-san...why was it bad...?" He asked, unsure of the reason.

"Boruto...it's complicated...what we did...it's..." She tried to find the right words to say to him.

"Sex? Isn't sex done to feel good?" He asked.

"Ah...yes...you're not wrong, but...the truth is...sex is...sex is how you make children...it's how you were made..." She explained as she went to grab a tissue on the bed side table to clean up the sperm leaking out of her.

"Children...? How I was made...? But how...?" Boruto was completely confused. Everything the magazines told him was that sex was to have fun and feel the greatest pleasure ever. This is the first time he ever heard of making kids.

"Yes..." She replied. "What you did...when you came inside me...that's how babies are made...we just did something really bad..." Hinata told him as Boruto's eyes widened.

"Something...bad...oh no...I'm sorry...I didn't meant to..." He apologized to her as she looked at him with a saddened expression. Him cumming insider her was not his fault and now she was scaring him. She sighed and moved towards him as she placed a hand on his head and rubbed it. She pulled him to a hug as his face got buried in between her large mounds.

"It's okay Boruto...don't blame yourself...it's my fault, but don't worry...I can fix it..." She told him, trying to soothe him with her words and delicate voice.

"Really?" He asked, tilting his head up slightly to look at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes..." She pulled him away and gave him one more kiss. "Boruto...its time you go back to your room...I don't want Himawari to find us like this...also...please don't tell anyone about this...they can't never know...it will be our secret...especially from your father." Boruto looked at her and eventually gave her a nod. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before he crawled off the bed and put his underwear and pants back on.

Hinata went for her own clothes and picked them up as Boruto grabbed the door knob. "Okaa-san?"

She turned around "Yes, Boruto..."

"Can we...do this again sometime...especially when you really need it and he's not here..." Hinata looked at him and pondered for a bit.

"I can't say yes, but...I'm sure a situation might come again..." She smiled and walked over to him. "Okay?" Boruto smiled and nodded as they kissed each other one last time.

"Goodnight, Okaa-san." He told her.

"Goodnight, Boruto. Sleep tight." He nodded and opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him. She stared at the door for a while before collapsing to the floor. She placed a hand to her mouth and started tearing up. "I'm sorry Boruto...but I don't think we can...I lied to you...I don't think I can fix this...I'm going to be pregnant with my son's child...what do I do?"

She wouldn't be able to sleep that night as the fear of having her own son's child haunted her. She was extremely worried and afraid.

 **X**

It was a couple of weeks since Hinata and Boruto had engaged in incestual sex. Hinata sat in the bathroom as she looked at the sink and saw the two different pregnancy tests that would determine something that possibly could change everything in her family. She needed two tests to make sure there wasn't any sort of false result. 99 percent is a lot, but even they fail. Hinata was terrified beyond belief. Taking deep breaths, she knew she would have to face the truth.

Ever since the night they had sex, Hinata stayed a bit distant from her son, but not far enough that it looked suspicious or showed her discomfort being around him. They didn't have sex since that night. It just felt awkward with the possible pregnancy. Boruto, from what she could tell looked disappointed about it, but he patiently waited for her. Naruto was still busy being the Hokage so she hardly ever saw him and when she did, it was only for an hour or so before he went to sleep due to tiredness.

Her home felt incredibly quiet, despite the fact that her son was in his room. Himawari was on another play date with her friends and her husband was off doing official Hokage business. So, this would give her the opportunity to tell her son the truth about the test result and she can work from there on finding a solution.

Taking deep breaths, she decided to finally find out the result. She stood up and walked over to the tests. She felt incredibly nervous. More nervous than she has ever been. She stood in front of the tests. She reached out for them, her hands trembling. She took one in each hand and turned them over. She had her eyes closed as she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see the result of the test and paused. Her face was expressionless. She took the tests and threw them in the garbage and made her way out of the bathroom.

She made her way towards Boruto's room. She didn't knock and just walked in, closing the door behind her. Boruto, who was laying on his bed and looking at a magazine, saw his mother enter and sat up. "Okaa-san...what's wrong?"

Hinata slowly turned to face her son and smiled at him. "Boruto..." Her son watched as she lifted her skirt slightly up. "I can't hold it in anymore...let's have sex again..." Boruto's eyes widened at her request. He grinned.

"Of course."

The tests were both negative as the mother and son fell to their lust. However, despite everything, Boruto accidentally did cum inside his mother again that day, both consumed by their lust...only time will tell, if that time...developed into something more.

 **End**


	2. Naruto x Kushina

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 5: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance II**

 **Series: Naruto  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

It was a miracle that Kushina survived that day. The day the Nine Tails Beast attacked. She was so sure that her death was imminent at that moment. She thought it was going to be the last time she would see the world. She her husband and see her new born son. However, it appeared fate had different plans for some unknown reason. She was alive. Her son was alive and she lived on as her husband, Minato, sacrificed himself to save the village.

That was 15 years ago. 15 years of watching her son grow up to be a ninja she could feel proud of. She loved her son dearly and supported anything he wanted to do. His dream was to become Hokage, a dream she supported with everything she had. She adored her son and showed him love and support all the time. She was just glad to see him smiling all the time. His warm smile was her treasure, her dream. She wanted him to be happy.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't lonely. She missed being in the arms of another. For 15 years all she thought about was raising her son as a single mother. Caring for him, cooking for him, teaching him how to become a proper ninja. Of course she did scold him from time to time. He experienced first hand the power of her fury, the one many of her fellow classmates suffered when she was younger. Needless to say, he didn't make her mad that often.

The days Kushina was not involved in missions or official business work were usually spent doing some house chores, grocery shopping or reading some of her favorite novels. On this particular day, she was currently reading a new novel she received from a fellow shinobi. She managed to get through most of the book and the plot was interesting to say the least. It wasn't until she arrived at a particular point that her interest in the novel sky rocketed.

The two main characters were slowly preparing to join together in an act of sex and pleasure. Kushina sat up on the couch and glued her eyes to the paper before her. Her body started to get hot with every sentenced she finished. The two characters were entering into a state of lust and passion and Kushina clenched the book in her hand tightly. Her body was getting aroused and her crotch was was starting to get moist with her fluids. Her clothes were like constricting around her body, outlining her beautiful large breasts and slender waist. She rubbed her legs together to help with the sudden ache in her groin.

Her eyes widened when the novel reached the point of the character's initiation into the bliss and wonder of sex. The author described the moment of their intercourse with such precise description and imagery that it almost felt like she was witnessing their love come to a fruition. She laid down on the couch and let one hand go from the book. She roamed it down her body, feeling the heat radiating off her body across her hand. She lifted her dress and moved her hand down to her aching vagina felt how wet she was through her panties. She moaned when she rubbed her womanhood with her hand, feeling the heat that generated from her opening.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on pleasuring herself. When she wanted to feel more aroused, she would look at the book and continue reading. She felt her body enter a state of rapture as she moved her panties to the side and rubbed her hand against her folds. She couldn't help her imagination run wild as she suddenly took the place of the female character in the story and became her as the male character thrust inside his lover. She continued reading, using her free hand to lay the book down on her chest, turned the page, and then back to reading this erotic work of fiction.

She inserted a finger inside herself and moaned as the characters continued their intercourse. The description of their movements were so clear and precise. It was possibly the best piece of work she had read in such a long time. Maybe because she didn't remember the last time she felt the touch of a man. In fact, she never fell in love again or had sex with any other person than her late husband. Waiting so long felt excruciating for her, but she never found another person to share her love with. In fact, she spent so much time caring for her son that she never bothered looking.

Maybe that's why her arousal was so sensitive. She wanted to feel this pleasure again. She was so thankful for her friend for letting her borrow this book. It was exactly what she needed, even if she wanted a bit more than what she was currently doing. She inserted another finger into herself and thrust faster. The characters were getting close to their orgasms and she wanted to reach her own at the same time. She continued reading while pleasuring herself. The characters were getting close to their climaxes as the male character thrust faster inside the heroine. She did the same and thrust her fingers faster and faster.

Then, the climax came and Kushina couldn't help but cum along side the characters. She shivered and felt her body twitch in pure bliss as she came all over her hand and onto the couch, leaving a wet spot below. She screamed as she experienced her first orgasm in who knows how long. She missed this incredible feeling. "Oh...Naruto..." She moaned and didn't realize what she had just said. Her eyes widened after her orgasm calmed down. She quickly realized what she just said and sat up. "Did I just..." She spoke and placed a hand to her mouth. 'I just aid my son's name...i said his name while I climaxed...oh no...why did I...' She was so confused. Why did she moan her son's name? Out of all the men she knew in her life, why did she say his?' She couldn't figure out why. She took a couple of deep breaths before calming herself down and laid down on the couch.

She stared up at the ceiling with her forearm on her forehead as her body began to cool down from her intense orgasm. Her mind was filled with the same question over and over again. Why did she call out her son's name? It didn't make sense. He was her son. She didn't think of him like that. She adored him, cared about him and loved him like a mother should. She didn't love him like the two characters in the novel. She didn't understand. She let out a sigh and decided to forget about finding the answer. It was an accident and she didn't want to feel awkward around her son. So she pushed the topic to the back of her mind.

She lowered her dress back to hide her crotch and lifted the book to finish reading her novel. She got to the last page and read through it. Her eyes widened. She arrived at a plot twist she didn't see coming and one she really did not want to read. Turned out, the two characters, were actually mother and son. The female character was actually a time traveler and she came from the past to help her son defeat the tyrant that was taking over the world. Neither of them realized the other was related to one another and just simply fell in love with each other. This was totally unexpected. She never read such a plot twist in her life.

Her emotions went wild. She just read a story where a mother and son had incest. She masturbated while reading about a mother and son having incest. She said her own son's name while she masturbated and read a story about a mother and son having incest. This was all just so confusing. Why would her friend recommend this book to her. Yes, it was really well written, with great characters and great plot, but that plot twist made her opinion go a 180. This was not how she expected the story to end. It felt weird, felt strange and wrong.

She sat up and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. It was just a story. Her calling out her son's name was an accident. It was nothing more.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" She jumped straight up from the couch. The book fell to the floor as she turned around and saw her son walking into the living room. He looked at her and gave her a smile. Kushina felt her heart skip a beat at his smile. Her face got a little red and she was confused by her reaction. She had seen him smile so many times before, so why was it so different now?

"W-Welcome home." She responded back to him. Now she felt extremely awkward. The novel, moaning his name during her masturbation, and now his bright smile, it made her feel so awkward. "How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was okay, I guess. I did something to make Sakura-chan angry again, so she kind of hit me across town." He told her, brushing his cheek with her thumb. Kushina giggled a bit at how much Sakura was like her. He even started to look very much like his father. It was almost like Naruto and Sakura were carbon copies of one another. She wondered if her son liked her. For some reason, that thought made her feel a bit...sad.

"Oh? Again? She sure sounds like a feisty one. Kind of reminds me of myself when a was younger." She smiled, reminiscing about her younger years.

"Yeah...you both have bad tempers..." He whispered, turning his head slightly.

"What was that!?" She glared at him, getting a feeling that her son said something bad about her.

"N-Nothing..." He replied back and turned around. Kushina sighed and stared at her son's back. She worried about him a lot and hoped he was having fun spending time with his friends. He seemed happy enough so she didn't think anything was wrong. She was curious about his love life though. He was a strong and handsome fifteen year old shinobi. He must have had a crush or two at some point in his life.

"So, Sakura-chan...do you like her?" She suddenly asked as her son quickly turned around and had a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"W-What are you saying? It's not like I like her that way..." He nervously responded, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh? Cause the way you are reacting, it seems you do." She teased him.

"D-Don't be ridiculous...why are you even asking me this anyway?" He stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was just curious...I mean you do talk about her a lot..." She continued teasing him.

"I-I said I don't...besides...I like someone..." He turned and whispered the last part.

"Huh? You do? Who?" She became curious.

"It's no one you know, okay. I'm going to my room." He began bolting towards his room.

"Ah...wait..." She tried to call out to him, but he just continued going until she heard him close the door to his room. She frowned slightly, worried she might have teased him a bit too much. Sighing, she headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 **X**

During dinner, Kushina didn't ask her son about his love life or who he liked. She didn't want to make him feel weird or awkward. So, the two enjoyed dinner together, talking to one another about their day and anything interesting that happened.

When they finished eating, Kushina went to the kitchen to clean up, while her son went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He noticed the book on the floor and grabbed it, checking out the contents inside. The book was open at the start of the character's moment of sexual pleasure. Naruto's eyes widened and blushed as he read the contents of the book. His body felt hot and excited at the simple words used in the book. It made him aroused and his penis reacted accordingly.

"Naruto!" He straightened up and placed the book down on his lap, covering his partially erect penis at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Y-Yeah, Okaa-san!?" He answered back.

"I'm going to take a shower first, alright!"

"Okay!" He told her as he heard her walk up the stairs. He picked up the book again and continued reading from where he left off. His eyes widened as he read the erotic work of fiction with an intensity he never got from reading any type of novel. He gulped as his body started getting hot. He pulled his collar as it felt like it was choking him. His penis was fully erect and trying to break free from it's prison, begging to get released. However, he was so into the book that he didn't want to take his eyes off the pages.

It was the most incredible thing he ever read. The moment the two characters ended their sexual dance, he wanted to go straight to his room and jerk himself off until he reached his own release. However, he was interested in the moments that happened after the sex and continued reading. He then got to the page of the big plot twist reveal. His eyes widened when he read that the characters who just had intercourse were mother and son. A parent and his child. Granted the mother came from the past and was unaware of the persons he fell in love with to be her son, but the idea, the thought of reading an incest story was weird, strange and very erotic to him. He closed the book and let out a long sigh. He placed it on the table in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants, twitching ever so often.

He needed to take care of it. He stood up, covered a hand to his crotch and went as fast as he could towards his room. He got up the stairs and headed down the hallway, but stopped when he head the sound of water running. He turned his head and saw that his mother accidentally left the door slightly open. His face turned red and cheek got warm. His mother was just on the other side of the door, taking a shower and completely naked. He gulped as he walked to the door and opened it slightly. He looked inside and saw the blurry figure of his beautiful mother just behind the glass shower doors.

He couldn't stop staring with eyes filled with lust and awe. His mouth was slightly agape and his erection pressed against the texture of his pants He gulped as he stared at his mother showering. She was humming a tune and was unaware of her son spying on her through the door. Naruto reached down to grab his erection and groaned at how hard it felt. He gritted his teeth and unzipped his pants to free his member from its prison. He quickly grabbed it and started to stroke his penis, while watching his mother take a shower behind the glass doors.

He knew this was wrong, to peep on his mother, to jerk off to her while she showered. It wasn't what a son should be doing. It was immoral. However, it also felt amazing. He never felt his cock be this hard, feel this good when he stroked it and feel as hot as he did. It was the damn books fault. The first time he read something with so much more interest, turned out to be an erotic novel with intercourse between a mother and son. Who in the world writes a published book like that? It was so weird. Yet, here he was, masturbating in his bathroom with his mother only a few meters away.

He panted and stroke faster as he decided to fully commit to stroking his member. He was unaware that the door became wide open and had a complete view of the bathroom. He continued to stroke anyways, going faster and faster, trying to get to his release as quickly as he could. He didn't want his mother to find out what he had been doing. He was so lost in his task that he didn't hear the shower head getting turned off. Naruto stroke faster as his release was quickly coming.

Kushina smiled and opened the door, letting out the steam from her hot shower with her. She walked out of the shower, completely nude and took and walked towards the towels next to the bathroom door. Both were unaware of the others presence until she got to the towels and opened her eyes. It was then that she saw her son at the doorway, jerking his penis. Her eyes widened in shock and face turned completely red at the sight of her son. "N-Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he looked up to see his mother's glorious naked form and he instantaneously came.

"O-Okaa-san!" He shouted in response as his penis twitched and his semen exploded out of him. His load shot towards his mother. She screamed in surprise as his cum landed on all over her body. On her stomach, thighs and even her large breasts. Naruto wasn't aware of what he was doing. He was too busy getting consumed by his release that he almost blanked out. His penis stopped spurting out his cum as it settled down and Naruto came down from his rapture. He panted, still unaware of what he did. He finally looked up and eyes widened as far as they could go. Standing in front of him was his naked mother and his semen was splattered across her body and the floor between them. He looked up to his mother's face and saw her look scared. "O-Okaa-san..."

Kushina trembled as she looked down to see her son's sperm on her body. His white sticky cum dripped down her body slowly, almost antagonizing her. She never expected this to happen to her. To have her son's semen on her. It was not supposed to happen. It was immoral, wrong and completely the reddest of red cards.

"N-Naruto...what did you...why did you..." Kushina asked her son, stuttering and voice shaking.

"Okaa-san...I...I didn't mean to...I...I'm so sorry..." He felt ashamed, embarrassed and down right dirty. He couldn't believe he just came all over his mother. He was the king of perverts. The most shameful of sons. To even think about his mother while masturbating was wrong, but to ejaculate all over her was sinful. He wanted to die of the shame he brought upon himself and his mother.

"I...I don't know what to say, Naruto..." She replied. She really was unsure how to handle this. She couldn't even ask anyone. This wasn't something she could talk to other mothers about. What should she do?

"I'm so sorry...I...I feel so ashamed...I...I didn't mean to...I..I should just die..." Kushina eye's widened at his words and immediately knelt down and smacked him across the face. His eyes widened. His mother never smacked him before in such an emphatic way. She left a red imprint on his cheek as he turned his head to look at her. His heart shrank at the sight of his mother's crying face.

"Don't say that...don't you ever say that!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheek.

"Okaa-san..."

"No matter what you do, I will never hate you...I will never want you take your own life, you understand! So please...don't say that you should die...I don't...I don't want to lose you too..." Naruto felt so stupid. He didn't mean it when he said he should die. It was just a spur in the moment thing he said. Seeing his mother like this broke his heart.

"Okaa-san..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to say that..." Kushina wiped the tears away with her forearm as she let a small whimper in response. Naruto looked at her and noticed her body again and blushed. He could still see his semen all over her and felt guilty again. "Okaa-san...I...I didn't meant to...you know...I just...I saw this book and..."

"Book...?" She asked, stopping him.

"Huh? Yeah, some book that was left on the floor in the living room." He answered her. Her eyes widened when she realized this was her fault. Her mistake.

"Oh no...I...I forgot about the..."

"Okaa-san?" He tilted his head at his mother's confusion.

"Naruto...I...that book...I'm sorry...I was reading that book and accidentally dropped it when you came home. I should have remembered it and..." Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth. He understood now. It was her book. He paused for a moment. A book about a mother and son's sexual relationship. He blushed deeply. Why was his mother reading such a book? Did...Did she had fantasies of having sex with him?

'No...that can't be...she wouldn't...I'm just over thinking things...' He told himself. However, in his mind, the dark corner of it, he kind of wished that was the case. It was a horrible thing to think about, but he also wouldn't mind having something similar with his mother. She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful woman in the world. She was kind, loving and strong. Qualities he loved in woman. When she had asked him about if he had feelings for Sakura, he wasn't totally lying. He did had a thing for her, but he was telling the truth when he said he liked someone else. He looked at his mother and saw that she was muttering to herself about something, but he didn't pay attention to it.

She then stood up and covered her breast with her arm and her crotch with the other. She blushed and turned her head away. "N-Naruto...let's just forget this ever happened, okay...it's my fault so don't worry about it..." Naruto looked up at her and he clenched his hand into fists.

"Okaa-san..." She looked down at him as he suddenly stood up, grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall before locking his lips on hers. Kushina's eyes widened in shock. Her son was kissing her. Her son was kissing her!

She could feel his warm lips on hers and his pressed against his. She could feel his erect penis against her abdomen and hands tighten their hold on her waists, keeping her in place. Kushina was utterly stunned. Her body just froze in place as it let her son continue kissing her. She couldn't believe what her son was doing to her. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing this. They were mother and son. This was not something they did.

Naruto didn't know what came over him when he kissed his mother. However, he did not regret it one bit. Everything he had held back, everything he felt when he read that book, when he saw his mother's naked body, when he saw her crying and her sad expression, everything was finally let go into his kiss. He didn't expect his mother to kiss him back, but he was happy that she didn't back him off. She let him kiss him. Maybe she was in shock, but he didn't know and cared. He just wanted to show his mother his true feelings.

Kushina closed her eyes as she lost all her will to fight for some reason. Her body just didn't do what her mind was telling it. She didn't know why her son was doing this, or why she was allowing him, but she knew she had to stop this. Yet, she also, didn't want it to stop. Why didn't she want him to stop? This was wrong and yet she wanted him to continue. Continue ravishing her lips with his. To feel his touch over his body. To feel the penis rubbing against her inside her walls. She wanted it all, but she knew she shouldn't feel this way.

Naruto eventually pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and knelt his forehead against hers. "Okaa-san...I..." He spoke, his breath tickling her lips. "...I don't know why I'm doing this...but...remember when you ask me if I had someone I liked?" Kushina wasn't sure where he was going with his question.

"Y-Yeah..." She whispered as they stared at each other.

"...the truth is...it was you." She gasped at his confession.

"W-What?"

"It was you...I love you so much Okaa-san...probably more than I should...I know I shouldn't feel this way...but your everything to me...you are my perfect woman..." Kushina could not believe what she was hearing. She gazed into his eyes to see if he was teasing or playing tricks on her. He was dead serious. Of course he was, why else would he suddenly just kiss her. "I love you...I really...love you..." His words trailed off as he kissed her once again. He moaned when his lips made contact with hers again. Kushina had her eyes closed as she continued to refuse the temptation to kiss back.

She was really trying hard to not kiss back. This was wrong. She shouldn't be kissing her son. She tried her hardest to fight. However, everything was working against her. Her body wasn't moving. Her feelings were all over the place and she was losing to the temptation and pleasure of the kiss.

Naruto pressed up against her even further. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he continued to kiss her. Kushina could barely hold on and before she knew it, the chains that held her back, broke. She moaned and Naruto smiled into the kiss. He let go of her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissed back. He placed one hand behind her back and the other under her leg to push her up higher against the wall. The two made out with one another, their tongues dancing around in each others mouth. The kiss was filled with love and passion the two of them had for each other.

Kushina moaned and moved her hand up to grab his hand and pull him even closer to her. The negative feelings she had over the kiss, over the whole situation was long gone. She gave into the temptation, the lust she felt for her son. She had been without a lover for fifteen years. Fifteen years since she had someone to hold her like he was. The feel one another like they were. To kiss with passion like they were doing. It had been so long and now, everything broke free and she gave in to the feeling of love and passion.

She moaned when she felt her son's hard cock rub against her opening. She badly needed him insider her. To make her feel whole again. However, that was in due time. She knew they were going to get there. She wanted to make this last as long as she could.

They broke the kiss as a trail of saliva remained as the only thing connecting their lips together. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes filled with love and lust. "Naruto..."

"Okaa-san..." They kissed again, but it didn't last as long as the others. Kushina removed her arms from around his neck and started to undress him. She took off his jacket and shirt underneath, followed by his pants and boxers. The mother and son were both now naked in front of each as she ran her gentle fingers across his chest. She looked down at his cock and smiled. She gave her lips a lick before kneeling down and grabbing a hold of his hard penis. Naruto groaned at her touch.

"You're really big..." She commented as she started stroking him. Naruto grunted and placed his hands against the wall in front of him to steady himself. His knees felt weak from her warm and slow strokes. There was a huge difference between when he did it with his hand and what she was doing now. Having someone else stroke ones cock was an incredible feeling. The warmth of feel of her hand was out of this world. She sped up her movements. She moved her hand up and down his shaft with authority, pleasuring him the same way she did her late husband.

"W-Wow...Okaa-san..you feel so good..." He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. She giggled at him and rubbed her hand against his mushroom shaped head. She could still feel the cum from his last orgasm in her hand. His load continued to trail down her body and onto the bathroom floor and she loved the tickling feeling it gave her.

Once she felt he had enough of her hand job, she leaned forward and started licking the tip. She flicked and swirled her tongue in circles, tasting his left over semen. She heard him grunt above her and she smiled at his reaction. She trailed her tongue down the underside of his cock and then went back up to suck on his tip a little and then licked back down.

Naruto was still in shock that his beautiful mother was pleasing his cock with her tongue and strokes. He wanted her so badly and from the looks of it, so did she. He never had a dream about having intercourse with his mom. However, he wished he did, but that didn't matter anymore. This was real. His mother was really pleasuring him with her her tongue. Her beautiful red hair flowed along with her movements. The red hair trait that belonged to the Uzumaki clan.

Kushina continued to move her tongue down his length, covering his penis with her saliva. "Does it feel good?" She asked and she got a nod as a reply. She smiled and swirled her tongue around his tip. She was enjoying herself. Enjoying making her son feel good. However, she wanted more. The heat generated from his cock, the musky smell that it emitted and dominated her nostrils, she wanted it. She gave him a couple more strokes with her hand before opening her mouth and engulfing his cock inside.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...your mouth...it's..." He grunted and couldn't finish his sentence at the overbearing pleasure he felt. His entire length was engulfed inside her mouth as her nose pressed against his crotch. She stayed in place for a while, tasting and sucking on his erection. Naruto's groans told her how much he was enjoying having her mouth wrapped around his cock and she sucked on it as a reward. He grunted again. "W-Wow..."

She then started moving upward, covering his shaft with her saliva, and then moved down on him. He groaned at the sensation. She bobbed her head slowly. It was her first time having a cock in her mouth that she wanted to get used to before going at full speed. Naruto welcomed the slow pace. He wanted it to last as long as possible. To feel his mother's warmth around his cock sent chills down his spine. It was euphoric.

After a while, she started moving her head faster. She made some slurping sounds that felt like music to his ears. His own mother was giving him a blow job. It was the greatest thing in the world. Kushina concentrated on pleasuring her son. She bobbed her head at a modest pace, swirling her tongue around his tip when moved all the way up, and then back down again, using her tongue to lick the underside of his length.

Naruto took one of his hands off the wall and placed it on his mother's head. He tangled her gorgeous red hair in between his fingers and moved along with her head. Kushina moaned. She loved the feeling of his strong hand in her red locks.

The two of them stayed like so for a while. Kushina's bobbing would increase in speed ever so often until she had a nice, quick rhythm in her motions. Naruto felt like he was floating in the clouds at how blissful her blow job felt. His cock twitched inside her mouth as he felt his second orgasm of the day quickly approach him. Neither of the two said a word. The sounds that came from them where the moans of pleasure.

Naruto gripped her hair tightly as he pushed her down on him before screaming in pleasure, releasing his load into her mouth. Kushina groaned as she took in his semen, swallowing everything she could. It was a lot however and she felt some of his bitter cum drip down the side of her mouth. Naruto felt his body twitch a couple of times forward trying to pump everything into her. When his last spurt shot out, he let out a sigh of relief and let go of her head, allowing her to slowly remove her mouth off of his cock. She let him go with a pop and drank some all the leftover seed in her mouth. She wiped the trail of semen that escaped down her chin before looking up at her son and smiling at him.

"How did it feel?" She asked him. Naruto tried to catch his breath as he looked back at her.

"It felt amazing, Okaa-san..." She giggled softly at his response.

"I'm glad." She stood up and Naruto let go of the wall. She looked down at her naked form and saw the leftover semen from his first orgasm. She pouted and ran her fingers down her body. "...I just took a shower too..." She looked at him and gave him a seductive smile. "Want to take one with me?"

Naruto's erection sprang forward again at her request. "Yeah..." She giggled at his response and grabbed his hand and leading him into the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

Once inside, they immediately locked lips again. Their tongues roamed in their mouths as he placed his hands on her waist and she around his neck. He reached behind her to turn on the shower head as the water sprinkled down at them, covering them in water. Their hair got wet and their bodies felt slippery against each other. It might have been the water, but her body removed of any sign of his semen, allowing him to press his body closer to her. The feeling of her breast making contact with his chest send a chill down his spine. He wanted to attack them.

Pulling away from the kiss, he pushed her against the glass and leaned down to latch his mouth over one of her breasts. Kushina screamed, feeling a rush of pleasure course through her body. He quickly grabbed the other breast with his hand and gave it a strong squeeze. They felt so big in his hand and were as soft as a large marshmallow. Kushina placed her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her breast, begging him to continue sucking on them. They felt so tender against his touch, causing her to moan louder and louder with every squeeze and every flick of his tongue against her teat. She took her other hand and placed it above his as she motioned him to knead her breast, giving her even more pleasure.

Having her son suck on her nipples since he was a baby felt exhilarating for her. It got her more aroused, to which she didn't think was possible. He switched breasts. Naruto loved her breasts. The size were perfect. They tasted sweet and felt amazingly soft. Her nipples were hard and he loved to flick his tongue on them. He even nibbled on them for a bit which his mother seemed to like based on her scream and pushing him closer. He always admired her large breasts. They were the first pair he ever saw and he wanted to suck on them, to feel them against his hand and have them all to himself. Now, he was able to do that as he took this opportunity to claim them as his own.

The water ran down their bodies as Naruto lusted after her tits. They were his favorite thing about his mother's body. At least, for now they were.

Kushina felt her groin get hot again. She needed someone to take care of it and the person she wanted was none other than the man who was happily sucking on her teat. She tugged his head back as Naruto let go of her breast with a pop and looked up at her. "Naruto...I need you..." She told him and he watched her move her hand down to her crotch. Naruto felt his face get hot and red as he realized what his mother wanted him to do. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Okay..." He told her with a toothy grin and got down to his knees. He felt the warm water hit his knees as his face was now right in front of her vagina. The opening that he came out of was his for the taking and he became aroused at the thought. Not wasting another second, he leaned forward and began licking her pink folds with hunger. Kushina screamed in delight as her womanhood was getting orally pleasured by her son.

"Ahhh...that's it...right there...ahhh..." She screamed as Naruto latched on to her vagina and inserted his tongue inside her opening. "Ahhh!" She quickly placed a hand on his head and gripped his blond hair tightly. She placed her other hand behind her on the glass to keep her from falling under the pleasure. Wanting more room to use his tongue, he grabbed a hold of her leg and lifted it up. She squealed at the contact of his strong hands against her slender leg and felt her son lift her leg up.

He now had more room to work with as he latched onto her pussy and sucked on her folds. She screamed and pushed his head closer to her opening. She loved how good he was pleasuring her with his tongue. It was far better than using her own fingers as he performed cunnilingus on her with so much passion and enthusiasm behind it. It was such a long time since she felt someone's tongue roam her vagina like this. He moved his tongue around her with so much quickness and force that it increased her please ten fold. His tongue felt so strong inside her and his movements stimulated her orgasm to a new high she never felt before.

"Okaa-san...you taste so good..." He commented as Kushina leaned her head back and smiled.

"Ahhh...oh Naruto...you're so good at this..." She replied back to him. She gripped his hair tighter as she felt her orgasm coming. "I'm cumming..." She moaned and pushed him closer to her. Naruto continued his actions until he felt her walls try to clamp down in his tongue. She let out a loud scream as her orgasm hit her like a truck. She made sure to keep Naruto right where he was as she felt him drink every single bit of his juices. She shuddered and held on for dear life as she waited for her orgasm to die down.

When it finally did, Naruto let go of her leg and removed his head from her pussy. She kept her hand on his head as she felt him look up at her. She looked down and the two smiled at one another. Naruto stood back up and kissed her. She tasted her own juices on his lips and in his mouth as she realized how sweet she tasted. The broke the kiss and stared at each other with such loving expressions.

"Okaa-san...I..." Naruto spoke as she placed a finger on his lip and smiled adorably at him.

"Let me clean up first..." She told him and pushed him away slightly. She got under the shower and let the water spray down her body. The water felt amazing on her skin. Naruto wanted to wait, but he was an impatient individual. He stood behind her and then suddenly reached forward and cupped her breast with one hand and the other roamed down to her vagina and he started to rub his fingers against her swollen lower lips. "Ahhh...wait...Naruto..." She screamed in slight protest. She didn't mind him doing this to her, but she wanted to take a breather after experiencing such an incredible orgasm.

Naruto ignored her and continued doing what he was doing. He planted kisses on her neck and trailed them down to her collarbone. He loved how smooth her skin felt against hi slips. He latched onto her collarbone and sucked on the skin. Kushina moaned in delight as she knew he was going to leave a red hickey at that spot. She fell forward, but caught her self when she placed her hands on the wall in front of her.

"Okaa-san..." He moaned and kissed down her back, continuing to massage her breast and inserted a finger inside her.

"Ahh...this feels so good...I...I can't take it anymore..." She turned her head behind him and gave him the most beautiful expression he ever seen on her. Her blushing cheeks, her pleading eyes and furrowed eyebrows. He couldn't say no to that.

"Okay..." He removed his hands from her breast and crotch as he got behind her. He grabbed his cock and rubbed his tip against her lips. She moved a hand to reach for his cock and helped align him with her opening. He then slowly started entering her. The moment she long waited for was happening. A penis was finally going to enter inside her. After fifteen years, one was going to fill her up and help out with her needs.

Naruto grunted. He couldn't believe how tight she was. How hard her walls were clamping around his tip. Just his tip. It felt incredible and he could have came right there. However, he held back, there was no way he was going to cum so soon. She waited a long time to finally have a cock inside her. He was not going to disappoint her. He began to insert the rest of penis into her. Her walls were really wrapping around his erection tightly, almost trying to make him cum right away. He didn't stop though and continued going inside her until he was finally all the way inside. They both moaned.

"Ahhh...finally...a cock is inside me..." She moaned as her need was finally fulfilled. She felt his entire length inside her. The shape, the size, she felt all of it. Naruto groaned and leaned his back as he tried to get used to her tightness. After so long without a sexual partner, it was understandable why she was so tight. It made him happy that he was the first man she allowed to enter her since his father. He felt honored despite the whole immorality of the situation. However, neither cared about that. It felt too good to care about it.

"Okaa-san...I'm gonna start moving..." He told her and she answered with a nod and a moan. Grabbing her waist with his hands, he started pulling out. Her walls felt like they were preventing him from leaving, but they still didn't stop him. He pulled back until only the tip was inside before pushing back in. They both moaned. He pulled back and thrust back inside. Just like she did with his blow job, they started off slow. She waited for her insides to get accustomed to the new intruder as her son plowed his way back inside her. He didn't give her a moment for her insides to do so as he increased the frequency of his thrusts.

His pelvis smacked against her ass, causing the sound to echo inside the shower. They both loved that sound. He gripped her waist tightly to help her move back into his thrust. They were finally having sex with one another. The most forbidden sex there was. Incest. They were committing a taboo that no one should ever find out. It would lead consequences that they didn't want to deal with. They had to keep it a secret between each other. If they did, and no one found out, they would happily have sex whenever they wanted.

Naruto thrust faster until he finally got a nice rhythm going. Kushina felt weak against his thrusts. He was giving her exactly what she wanted. Fifteen years without sex and he was doing a splendid job of satisfying her needs and aches. She loved the shape of his cock as it hit her cervix with ever thrust. Her knees felt weak, but she managed to stay on her feet. His cock felt perfect inside her. It felt like his cock was the right key to the treasure chest of her womanhood. Everything about his cock felt so right inside her. She didn't want any other cock than his and she knew that wouldn't ever be a problem for her.

"Ahhh..faster Naruto..." She pleaded and he answered her with faster and harder thrusts. Her large breasts swayed in unison with his thrusts as Naruto leaned forward and grabbed them both. She let out a scream as he squeezed her breasts and pressed his chest against her back. Her legs tremble a bit at how good her body felt. This was the most amazing sex she has ever had. The right cock, the right setting, the right person. Everything was perfect. The way he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples with his fingers. The way their flesh smacked against each other, creating a sound that was music to their ears. The way he thrusted inside her with fast and powerful thrusts. It was everything she had wanted after waiting so long.

Naruto groaned when her walls got tighter around his cock. She was really trying to get him to cum, but he persevered. He loved the feeling of her breasts in his hand and her smooth skin against her chest. He leaned down and laid kissed on her back and shoulder blades, sucking on her skin whenever he wanted. He was having sex with the perfect woman. His mother was the perfect woman and he couldn't be happier to lose his virginity to her.

Kushina was amazed that her son could last this long during his first time. Maybe it was his two previous orgasms that helped with that, but the way she felt her walls engulf his penis, his stamina was incredible. The thought of having long sessions of sex sent a chill down her spine. He would please her like her husband never could.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...I'm gonna cum soon..." He warned her as he lasted as long a she could. He felt his third orgasm of the night quickly approach him. She took a hand off the wall and placed it over one of his and gripped it tightly.

"...Ahhh...me too...faster Naruto...make me cum..." She pleaded with him as he sped up. His thrusts became fast and erratic, the sounds of their smacking flesh losing any rhythm it had. He pounded inside her harder than ever and squeezed her breasts tightly as his orgasm was at it's breaking point.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san!" He screamed as he gave one final hard thrust and climaxed.

"Naruto!" She screamed as well as she felt his hot seed flood her caverns and into her waiting womb. His thrusts were hard and erratic as he unloaded his potent seed inside her. Kushina arched her back against as he hid his face into the area between her shoulder and neck. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her with every spurt of cum he let go and it felt glorious. Nothing they did previously was able to match the moment they reached their climax. It was truly the most incredible feeling either of them ever had.

He gave one last thrust and burst of cum before he let out a sigh of relief and they both fell down to their knees. Kushina and her son panted for air as they came down for their high point. It was the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She did feel a bit worried that he came inside her, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to feel the pleasure, the jubilation of what they did. There was no longer anyway they can go back to being a regular family. They committed incest, something they could never go back from. However, neither cared. Neither said a word to one another. They just simply enjoyed the warmth of one another as the water from the shower head continued to run down their bodies.

 **X**

Kushina screamed as she was bouncing on her son's cock. It was weeks since the two first committed incest and ever since, they've done it at least once a day. The love they had for one another was more than enough for them to screw society and morality and just indulge in the most forbidden form of pleasure.

Naruto looked up at his beautiful mother as her breasts bounced along with the rest of her body. He gripped her waist tightly and made thrusted upwards to help her out. Kushina screamed as her body just couldn't had enough of her son's big cock. She placed her hand son his chest as she rode him. Her breasts pressed against each other as her hard nipples twitched with every bounce on his penis.

Naruto reached up towards her breasts and gave them a squeeze and moved them in a circular motion. Kushina threw her head back in response. "Ahhh, oh Naruto...that feels amazing...! I love you so much!" She cried out as her pleasure skyrocketed with his actions.

"I love you too, Okaa-san!" He replied back. She looked back at him and smiled. She leaned down and kissed her son on the lips while continuing to ride him. Their tongues moved with one another in perfect unison and they moaned in each others mouths. She pulled away and straighten herself, allowing him to continue pleasuring her breasts with his strong hands.

"Ahh...I'm gonna cum...Naruto...I'm gonna cum again..." She cried out as her body couldn't hold on anymore.

"Me too..." He replied back as his cock throbbed inside her.

"Let's do it...together..." She asked of him and he simply obliged to her request. She frantically bounced on him and soon enough, both reached their orgasms as Naruto sent his seed up into her waiting womb. They both screamed as Kushina's orgasm splashed all over his cock and she could feel his hot sperm enter her body again. She arched her back while she rode her orgasm and waited for it to subside.

Naruto squeezed her breasts hard during their simultaneous orgasm and then let go when his unloaded his last shot of cum into her. Kushina collapsed onto his chest as she tried to catch her breast. She slid off of him and laid down next to him with a content smile on her face.

"Okaa-san...that was great as always..." Naruto told her and she giggled, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah...it was. I love you, Naruto." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back at her. "I love you too, Okaa-san..and I will also love our child..." Yes, Kushina was pregnant with her son's child. At first, they were worried about it, but the love they had for one another put those worries away. Kushina was going to love the child she and her son were going to have together. She would love him regardless of what could happen to their child. They were willing to do anything for it as they loved each other very much. They were not worried. They will raise him in secret and no matter what, will always love him, just like they loved each other.

 **End**


	3. Naruto x Himawari

**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 13: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance III  
** **Series: Naruto  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Himawari**

Naruto couldn't be happier. His daughter, Himawari was finally a genin. It was a moment in his life that he made sure to mark on his calendar. She was finally going to become a full fledged Konoha Shinobi and he couldn't be prouder.

The entire family was there, his wife, his son, his sister in law and his father in law all cried tears of joy, mostly from her father and her grandfather. Despite how busy his work schedule was as the Hokage, he knew this was a day he couldn't miss, even if he could only stay for a while. Unlike his son, his daughter understood how hard he had to work. Which, deep down, he hated.

He knew he wasn't the greatest father, he hardly ever showed up at home unless it was one of his clones, and he hated that. He loved his family, but he had his duties as the Hokage. It was a taxing job that took away from his time with his family. It became a problem with his son Boruto, but he was glad they were on better terms now. He dreaded the thought of his loving daughter hating him like Boruto once did.

However, that did not happen and he was incredibly grateful for it. His daughter stayed the kind and loving girl she always was and it was all he could have asked for. Her appearance changed since she was a small girl. She was taller and her hair was a bit longer, but her smile and personality never changed.

After the ceremony, Naruto told his family that he wished to spend time alone with his daughter to celebrate before going to the party his wife planned for her. They gladly agreed and let Naruto hang out with his daughter as they knew how much pull he had to get to take the day off from being the Hokage.

When Himawari ran up to her family, they gave her plentiful of hugs before telling her that she will spend time with her father. She immediately had a big smile on her face and hugged her father, completely overjoyed at the thought of spending time with him.

After saying their goodbyes, Naruto and Himawari spend the afternoon together. They visited stores, played some games at the arcade and other fun activities. When Naruto asked if there was any place she wanted to visit, he was surprised when she said his office. At first, he questioned her choice, but soon realized what she actually wanted. So, holding each others hands, they made their way towards his office.

When they arrived, Himawari giddily ran towards his desk and sat on his chair. "Look, Otou-san! I'm Hokage!" Naruto laughed softly, as he locked the door to his office.

"Just be careful of the papers on the table." Naruto told her, walking over to her.

"Okay!" She cheerfully told him as Naruto lifted her up and sat down on his chair before placing her on his lap. She pouted a bit.

"Otou-san...I'm not a kid anymore..." She told him as he chuckled.

"Sorry, Himawari, I guess you are getting older..." He told her, leaning back on his chair. He raised his hand and patted her head. "It's kind of sad..."

She leaned back into his chest and tilted her head up to look at him. "Don't worry, Otou-san...I'll still be your loving daughter." He smiled at her.

"I hope so." Himawari grinned back as she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like so for a moment, embracing the warm mood they both shared as father and daughter.

"Hey, Otou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I get my gift now?" She asked as Naruto looked down at her.

"You want it that bad, huh?" Himawari giggled and looked up at him.

"Please..." She pursed her lips.

"Well, you wanted to come here for that, right? Then, sure." Naruto smiled at her and she smiled widely.

"Yay! Thanks, Otou-san!" Himawari quickly hopped off of his lap and then bent down to her knees and nestled in between his legs. Naruto felt his cheeks get warm as his daughter roamed her hands against the groin area of his pants. She quickly unzipped his pants and reached inside to take out his fairly large penis as it began to harden from his arousal. She giggled at the way it reacted. "Otou-san is excited!"

"I mean...yeah...how many fathers can say they have such a wonderful daughter like you." He told her as she giggled and blushed at his compliment.

"Hehe, thanks Otou-san." She then wrapped a hand around his penis and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto grunted at how warm and delicate his daughter's hand was. Himawari smiled at her father's reactions and started stroking his penis until it became fully erect.

"Ahhh...Himawari..." He groaned while tilting his head back.

"Hehe, thanks for your gift, Otou-san." She told him before leaning forward, kissing the tip of his penis and then taking it into her mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and let out a satisfying moan as his daughter began bobbing her head. He was amazed at how warm and soft the inside of her mouth was. It was completely divine, even how forbidden the act was. As she continued to give him a blow job, he thought back to the first time, the two of them acted upon this taboo act.

 **XXX**

A couple of moths ago...

Himawari opened the door to the Hokage's office and peeked inside to see her father writing stuff down on a piece of paper that was one of many he was forced to look over and sign. He suddenly perked his head up and saw his daughter on the other side of the door and smiled. "Himawari, what are you doing here?"

Himawari smiled and opened the door and ran towards her father. Naruto turned his chair to grab his daughter who jumped into his arms for a hug. "Otou-san!" She happily cried out.

Naruto pulled away from the hug and let her go as she stood in front of him with a big smile on her face. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You see...I'm going to be graduating soon so I wanted to know if you can come to my ceremony?" Naruto eyes widened slightly and he frowned softly. Himawari saw this and frowned along with him. "You can't?" Naruto looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Himawari...I want to...I really do...but I don't know if I can...a lot has happened in the last couple of months that I don't know when I will have time off. I could send a shadow clone and-"

"But I want you!" She cried out as Naruto felt his heart crack at the sadness in her voice. He was suddenly reminded of what happened with Boruto. The thought that the same could happen with his daughter made his heart ache.

"Himawari...I know...I know...but I..." He frowned and turned in his chair to lean on his table with his hands on his head in frustration. "I'm sorry Himawari...please don't hate me...I...I want to be there...I really do...I..." Himawari frowned and heard the sadness in her father's voice.

"Otou-san..." Naruto clutched at his hair.

"I really want to be there...but Konoha could be in danger and..." Himawari understood better than Boruto what her father's job entailed. She knew this would be his answer. She was fully expecting it. She wanted to help her father in some way, so that he could make it to the ceremony. However, she didn't know what she could do.

"Otou-san..." She then let out a small noise as she remembered something. She looked at her father and bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and crouched down. She started crawling over to him and squeezed herself under his table. Naruto was unaware of her presence until he felt her hands against his pants. His eyes widened and he leaned back to see his daughter fumbling around with the zipper to his pants.

"Himawari! What are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed in complete shock.

"Otou-san...I don't hate you...I really want you to come..." He blushed at the poor choice of words. "I know how hard it is...being Hokage...but I want you to be there..."

"Himawari! Get out from there." He told her.

"But Otou-san...I saw what Okaa-san does to make you feel better...to make you do something she wants...if that's the only way to make you go to my ceremony then..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What are you saying?" Himawari looked up at him.

"I saw Okaa-san doing things with your thingy...you look so relaxed and happy that you would do anything Okaa-san asks of you...so...I want to do the same..." Himawari told him as Naruto was completely flabbergasted by her reasoning.

"W-Wait a minute Himawari...something like that should only be down with your mother and me." He told her as she pouted.

"You don't want me to do it...? Even if it makes you feel good?" Naruto was going crazy. His mind was all over the place. Just how did it end up like this? How could he answer her questions. His daughter shouldn't even know about this and yet here she was telling him that she saw Hinata and him do it before. This was the most awkward situation he was ever in.

"N-No...I mean...I...this just..." He tried finding the words, but he couldn't even form a sentence. Himawari continued to pout, but then started unzipping his pants, surprising Naruto again. "W-Wait, Himawari...ahhhh!" Naruto felt his entire body shut down as his daughter reached inside his pants and grabbed his cock. Her small, delicate fingers wrapped around it as Himawari stared at his penis in wonder and amazement.

"W-Wow...so big and weird looking..." Himawari told him as she examined her first ever penis.

"W-Wait...this is...Himawari you shouldn't be...ahh!" Naruto tilted his head back as she started moving her hand. "W-Why do you know...?" He was utterly surprised that his daughter knew what to do.

"I saw Okaa-san do this...then I saw some videos and practiced on like bananas and stuff..." She confessed to him as she stroked his penis with long and hard strokes. Naruto opened his mouth to let out weird noises of pleasure.

"A-Amazing..." Hinata never stroked his penis the way his daughter was doing and this scared him. He wanted her to stop. He wanted to stop her from doing something they would both regret or be in trouble for if ever found out. Yet, he couldn't deny the amazing pleasure she was giving him. Something he hadn't felt before since the first time Hinata ever did it. However, this time, it was far better than that.

Himawari looked up and saw a similar expression he had when her mother did the same thing and she was glad. She stared at his penis and watched as the muscle twitched along with her strokes. She could feel a sticky substance begin to form around the top part of his penis and became curious of it. She then remembered her mouth taking her father's penis into her mouth and moving her head the same way she was doing with her hand.

'Here goes...' She thought and leaned forward to capture the tip of his penis in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as the large appendage was a bit too big to fit inside her mouth, but she slowly made room for it, opening her mouth a bit more wider.

"Ahhhh! W-Wait! Ahhh!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as his daughter was enveloping his cock with her warm and moist mouth. Himawari could taste the bitter and salty taste of his pre-cum and his penis as she took his penis as far as she could go before feeling like she was going to gag and stayed still. Her tongue roamed around his length, feeling every inch of it. She didn't hate the taste, but it was far from the greatest thing ever. Yet, she was okay with that as the sounds her father made, as well as the face he made was more than enough for her to like it and bare it.

'Otou-san...I want you to be there...please...if you do...I'll do this again...' She hoped he would get the message as she started moving her head back. She felt a bit of pain, but she was going to be a genin and a kunoichi so she knew this was going to be nothing compared to that. She pulled up until the tip was left inside and remembered her mother's movements. Once she got the gist of what her mother did, she went back down and started a slow bobbing motion on her father's cock.

"Ahhh!" Naruto knew he needed to stop her, but with all the stress he built up from work and concerning the safety of the village, to his daughter's plea, he couldn't stop her. In fact, his body froze and just stayed still, allowing his daughter to continue giving him a blow job. Himawari moaned and squealed at times whenever it was painful to have him in her mouth, but that didn't stop her movements.

Himawari continued to bob her head on his penis, even at times removing her mouth to lick up and down his penis to satisfy her father as much as she could. She needed him to be satisfied so that he would make sure that he would make a strong promise to her about the ceremony and going by the sounds leaving his mouth, she was making a strong case for it. "Otou-san..." She whispered before going down on him again.

Naruto's mind completely shut down as the pleasure his daughter was giving him was so good that he just let her do what she wanted. "Himawari...ahhh..." He could feel his cock twitching inside her mouth as she sucked on his cock. It proved to be so good that he couldn't hold it in any longer and he felt his orgasm approaching. "Himawari...ahhh...I'm cumming...ahhh..." Himawari looked up at him and remembered what happened all the times he said those words when her mother was the one giving him blow jobs.

'Give it to me...Otou-san...' She closed her eyes and moved her head faster. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was preparing herself for whatever it was. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure building up in his groin about to explode.

"Ahh! Himawari!" He leaned his back as far as the chair could and he released his white essence into his daughter's mouth. Himawari's eyes widened as she felt a gush of fluid enter her mouth and down her throat as she quickly pulled away, causing his sperm to spray all over her face and clothing. She shut her eyes and squealed as she felt her father's hot seed make contact with her skin. Naruto clenched the arms of the chair tightly as he released a large amount of semen that he didn't even know he could. It was one of the most amazing orgasms he ever had and lasted longer than any.

Eventually, he came down from his high and he panted out of breath as the pleasure died down. Once he was able to get control over his body, he looked down and saw his daughter picking up some of the semen on her face with a finger and licking it.

"Tastes salty..." Himawari said, but she continued licking it, finding it to be rather good.

"Himawari...w-what did we just..." Naruto was in shock at what had just transpired in the Hokage's office.

"Otou-san...so...can you please come to the ceremony...if you do...I can continue doing this anytime you want..." She smiled at him through the semen covering her face. Naruto couldn't believe the words coming from his sweet daughter. Yet, despite knowing how wrong this was, how taboo, the words that came out of his mouth were ones he didn't regret.

"I promise..."

 **XXX**

Ever since then, Himawari would give her father a blow job whenever he asked for one. If Hinata was not around or in the mood, he would go to Himawari who would gladly do it, as long a she kept his promise. Now that he did, he was giving her his gift to celebrate her becoming a genin. A gift that both of them loved.

"Ahhh...that's it Himawari..." He told her and placed a hand on her head, stroking it softly. Himawari moaned in delight as she bobbed her head faster. Naruto was amazed at how good her technique soon became as she gave the best blow jobs he ever had. Just the way her mouth felt, the way she moved, it was all so different compared to the way Hinata did it.

Himawari continued her blow job until Naruto released his orgasm, cumming inside her mouth as she gotten so used to it by now. Himawari pulled away when his penis finished release his semen and stared up at her father with a warm smile. "Otou-san...you taste as good as always..." Naruto smiled at her and rubbed her head.

"You were as amazing as always, Himawari." He replied back as she got up and crawled onto her father to reach his father and give him a kiss on the lips. Despite all the times they performed this act of taboo, they never went all the way. However, that was going to change as Naruto was planning on making his daughter a woman. His gift to her. "Come, get on the table." He told her and stood up with his arms around her petite body and laid her down on the table.

"Otou-san..." She blushed as she stared up at her father. Her heart raced as her father was going to do the same thing he does with her mother to showcase their love for one another. He spread her legs and began moving her shorts until they were tossed to the floor. He saw the white panties she had and didn't hesitate to remove them as they dangled by her right ankle.

He smirked and got down on knee and moved towards her young virgin pussy. Himawari blushed at her father's stare and felt her entire body heat up. "Himawari...let me make you feel good this time." He told her and leaned forward to lick his pussy lips. Himawari shut her eyes and let out a smalls cream as she felt her father's tongue dance around her entrance. She couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling all over her body. It made her feel incredible and so hot.

"Ahhh! W-What is this...? Ahhh! This feels amazing!" She screamed and writhed around on the table as her father attacked her entrance with his tongue. She already started becoming wet with her fluids as her father was giving her first oral experience on the other end. Her toes curled and she clawed at the table when her father inserted his tongue inside her. "Ahhh!" She could feel his warm and wet muscle move around inside her, causing her walls to contract and build up a pressure in her abdomen.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he tasted her sweet nectar, loving the taste. If he had to compare it to Hinata's juices, it was far better and sweeter. It wasn't even close. It instantly became his favorite taste in the world.

"Ahhh! Otou-san...I feel something coming..." She couldn't handle the pleasure that was quickly building up in her body. This didn't make Naruto stopped as he started sucking on her pussy lips while his tongue was inside her. He held onto her thighs tho hold her still as she moved spontaneously on the table. "Ahhh! Otou-san!" She screamed before releasing her first orgasm. Her backed arched as she let go of the release and sprayed her nectar on her father's face. Naruto began drinking it the moment he felt her her wall tighten around his tongue. He gave his daughter her first ever orgasm and he couldn't care less how bad it sounded. It tasted incredible and it made her happy. He didn't care about anything else but that.

Himawari eventually came down from her high as she panted to catch her breath. Naruto lifted his head wiped his mouth with his forearm as he drank just about everything she gave him. He smiled at her and leaned down to give his daughter a kiss. They moaned into each others mouth as Naruto slid his hand under her shirt and roamed his hands against her soft and silky skin. Himawari squirmed a little from his hot touch as he made his way up to her chest. When he got there, he noticed something was missing.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and looked at his daughter. "You're not wearing a bra?" Himawari panted as she looked back at her father.

"Sorry..." She apologized as Naruto chuckled.

"No need too, Himawari." He told her and raised her shirt up to reveal her growing breasts. They were nothing compared to his wife's breasts, but he didn't care. They were just as, maybe even more beautiful than hers. "Himawari...so cute...so pretty..." He cupped her breasts with his hand as Himawari moaned in delight. He moved them around in small circles, squeezing them from time to time.

"Ahhh...Otou-san..." Naruto smiled at her reaction and flicked his fingers across her pink nipples, earning a small scream from his daughter. "Ahhh!" He liked the sound she made so he continued his attack on her nipples, flicking and squeezing her nipples.

"So cute..." he muttered before lowering his head and smothering on of her small breasts into his mouth. She let out scream of pleasure as her father sucked on her teat as if he was hungry for it. He sucked and used his tongue to lick around the breast and flick her nipple, giving her pleasure that she never felt before.

He made sucking noise before switching to the other breast, his hand playing around with the one he previously had his mouth over. Himawari grabbed her father's hair and clutched at it, pushing him further into her chest. She wanted more and more. Naruto was happy to oblige to her request as he pushed against her groin, his penis rubbing against her opening. Himawari squealed at the contact as her entire body was enjoying a sensation that was other worldly.

Naruto let go of her breast with a pop and looked into his daughter's eyes. She looked back as she wondered why he stopped. "Otou-san..."

"Himawari...I can't wait any longer..." He told her as his groin rubbed up against hers. Himawari gulped as she felt nervous. Her father was going to take her virginity. If she told anyone, they would look horrified at the idea, but she wouldn't have cared. If there was one person she would gladly give her first time to, it would be her father. She would be lying if she said she never had thoughts of her father in a romantic light. After all, her father was handsome, hot and the first person of the opposite gender she had ever know, aside from her brother. She loved him and did not hesitate with her next words.

"Otou-san...I love you..." She told him as he smiled and kissed her. While kissing her, he moved a hand down to his penis and adjusted it so that he was poking at her entrance. She moaned into her father's mouth when he started pushing into her. She gripped his shoulders tightly throughout the insertion as he pushed through her tight cavern. Naruto couldn't believe how tight she felt. It felt so much different compared to his wife. He absolutely loved the feeling of his cock being squeezed by his daughter's insides.

He continued pushing until he stopped in front of a barrier. He pulled away from the kiss briefly and whispered softly to her, "Himawari...this will hurt, but please bare it..."

"I understand...ahhh...please Otou-san..." He kissed his kind daughter once more before pushing through. She let out a scream into his mouth as her hymen broke and her virginity was taken by her father. Both of them stayed still as Naruto let his daughter get use to him being fully inside her. Himawari shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek from the pain she felt. It was the worst pain she ever felt, but she knew she had to endure it. She knew that once it was over, nothing but pleasure was sure to come. She moved her hands towards her father's back and clutched his shirt tightly. She even wrapped her legs around his waist to help endure the pain.

Blood dripped down from her entrance, staining both the floor and table. However, neither cared about it at the moment. Naruto continued to kiss his daughter to ease the pain she felt. When he felt her shuddering lessen, he slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared at his daughter. He hated seeing her in pain, but he knew she was strong. Strong enough to endure it. Her screams lowered to soft whimpers as the pain subsided slowly.

"Himawari...are you okay?" He asked her, gently taking on of his hands to wipe the tears from her face. Himawari whimpered and moaned against his touch as she opened her eyes to look at him. She slowly gave him a nod.

"Yeah...Otou-san...I love you...it doesn't hurt as much anymore..." She told him as he gave her a gentle a kiss.

"I see...can I start moving then?" He asked her and she nodded. Naruto pulled back, removing his penis until only the head was in and the pushed back inside. Himawari's body moved along with the thrust as she let out a scream of surprise. There was still pain, but it was nothing like before. He pulled back and then pushed forward again, continuing to do so slowly.

"Ahhhh...Otou-san...Otou-san..." She repeatedly moaned as her father thrust inside her. She continued to clutch at his back and hold him with her legs as a feeling of pleasure took over the pain. Naruto began to move a bit faster, slapping his groin against hers.

After a while, the pain she felt was gone and pleasure was all that was felt. Her father thrust inside her with a modest pace as they completely engorge themselves in the forbidden dance. Himawari let go of her father's back and clawed at the table, allowing Naruto to push himself off the table to get a view of his young daughter. He was star struck at her petite body and the small breasts that moved along with his thrusts. She looked beautiful.

Her vagina squeezed him every time he was inside her, making the sensation so much different than his wife's pussy. It was almost incomparable. The wetness, the softness and just the warm feeling of it was so different. "Ahhh...Himawari...urghhh...you feel so good..."

Naruto took on of his hands and cupped her breast again, giving it a squeeze while he continued to thrust inside her. "Ahhh! Otou-san! T-This feels incredible...I love you...I love you Otou-san!" She screamed in delight as her body was ravaged by her father.

The skies turned dark as the two made love to one another. The forbidden love of a father and daughter that no one else should know about. Not even with the power he held as the Hokage would permit such an act. Yet, he didn't care as he loved his daughter more than a father should. He loved her as a woman, as someone he would gladly have sex with to show off his love. Himawari felt the same as her father pounded inside her.

"Himawari...so tight..." He told her as he sped up, feeling himself getting close to his climax.

"Ahhh! Otou-san! I feel it coming...ahhh..." Himawari told him, clutching at his forearm.

"Me too!" He told her as his movements quickened and became somewhat erratic. Himawari squeezed her legs around his waist tightly, preventing him from going anywhere as both of them were about to reach their ends. "Himawari...Himawari..."

"Otou-san...Otou-san...I'm cumming!" She screamed, tilting her head and arching her back as she came. Her walls squeezed his cock to the point it felt like they were caught in a vice grip, which caused Naruto to climax as well. He groaned and gave one final thrust before cumming.

"Himawari!" He shouted, tilting his head back as he shot a jet stream of his cum inside her. Himawari felt a gush of his cum enter her body. It entered her womb as her entire body suddenly felt hot from the thick semen. Naruto groaned as he pumped and pumped everything he had been saving for this day. It was a incredible feeling that didn't compare to any other time he came inside his wife. It was just so much different.

Both came down from their highs as Himawari's body relaxed and she panted to catch her breath. Her legs let go of Naruto's waist as it allowed him to pull out of her. When he did, he saw some of his semen begin to drip out of her. He too panted as he looked at what he did with his daughter. "Otou-san..." He heard her say and looked at her.

"Himawari...what did we do...?" Naruto asked her as he realized that he didn't use protection. He came inside his daughter without a second thought. That's how good it was and he didn't care about the repercussions. He hoped that nothing will come from this.

"Otou-san...I love you..." Himawari told him again and Naruto couldn't help but smile at his little girl. He went to her and kissed her passionately.

After that, they got dressed and headed home, to celebrate with the others. Since then, they would begin a forbidden relationship with them having sex anytime they were in secret.

"Ahhh! Otou-san!" Himawari screamed as she rode her father's cock. She felt her father squeezed her breasts behind her as he sat on on his chair. His daughter's back was facing his as she let out moans after moans of pleasure.

"Himawari...Himawari..." He moaned as one of his hands roamed down to her stomach, feeling a bump. "I can't believe...you are pregnant..."

"I'm sorry Otou-san..." She apologized, but Naruto turned her head to kiss her.

"Don't apologize Himawari...I'm glad...I also know a justsu to hide it..." He told her as smiled at him.

"Otou-san..." She kissed him as she slammed one last time on his cock before they both came, releasing his cum inside her again. Regardless of what might happen, they both knew they loved each other and they would do anything to make sure they would stay together forever.

 **End**


End file.
